To Be Reborn The Butterfly
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Post Avengers AU. When Loki is a boy, he spares the life of a magical creature in return for a boon. When Loki is brought before Odin for judgement (scene from Thor TDW) that debt is repaid. Loki is reborn into something new. But are a new body and new mind enough to overcome the sins of the past? Loki/Thor, Female Loki, Eventual Smut, Jotunn Loki, Vulnerable Loki. Loki/Steve
1. Chapter 1

"Spare my life oh Prince, and I shall grant you a boon." The Sprite said like liquid water as her leg bled within Loki's trap. He'd snared her, intent on killing her for that precious blood which is so rare and so useful in powerful spells. But Loki is only 14 years old and has never killed another living thing beyond the elk he hunts with his father and elder brother Thor in the Dark Forrest. He had not expected her to look like a person. They are ethereal spirits prone to taking any number of shapes. It is what makes them so hard to spot and capture. They are most famous for appearing in the form of a white stag, or in this case, as a beautiful woman. She appears both young and yet eternal, her willowy almost albino skin and big blue eyes give her an innocent look which pierces his heart.

Loki already knows that he doesn't have it in him to kill her. If ever any of the elk could have begged for their lives, Loki is pretty certain he would have spared them too. He doesn't want to look weak. He is a prince after all, and even though there are no other witnesses, Loki knows SHE will remember this moment and wants to make a lasting impression. Loki doesn't answer her right away. Instead he pulls an empty vial out of his pocket and starts collecting the blood that is running out of the wound in her leg. This way he gets a little bit of the precious magical blood AND a boon. When the tiny bottle is full, he puts the cork in it and speaks to her.

"I could be satisfied with this little bit if your boon is enticing enough." Loki says shrewdly. "Pray tell me my lady; what could you offer that is worth so much?" The Sprite's eyes seem to cloud over and Loki knows that though she is looking at him, she no longer sees him.

"You are intelligent, patient, and calculating young prince. But a day will come when your mistakes will mount beyond your reckoning and consume you. So it is an escape I offer you, like the escape that you will give me now that you may begin anew and be washed clean of your failures. Do you accept this offer?" She asks, her face impassive as stone. Loki grins wickedly. This is great. Loki thinks back to some of his practice spells that went horribly wrong, like changing Sif's hair color. His father had not been amused. He hadn't meant to make the color change permanent.

Loki leans down over the trap and releases her leg from the spell enchanted upon it. "How will I summon you when I need you?" Loki asks.

"You won't young prince. Know that I will always be watching and will come to you in your moment of greatest peril." In a flash of pink wispy smoke she is gone. Greatest peril? She must mean to save him on the battlefield. Knowing that he has someone looking over him to protect him, gives Loki a sense of confidence he has never had before. Not to the point of carelessness mind you, but now, Loki can feel more at ease within his own abilities and not so intimated by his big brother. Perhaps the time has come for Loki to take up weapons training. He has always been rather fond of daggers.

**Many, Many years later…**

"It is my birthright!"

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT! WAS TO DIE! CAST OUT ON A FROZEN ROCK! If I had not picked you up, you would not be here now to hate me." Odin's voice booms throughout the throne room. The room is packed full of Asgard's nobles, the council and of course Prince Thor and Queen Frigga. They have come to hear what Prince Loki's sentence shall be. Odin stands and the hall goes quiet.

"I, Odin the Allfather, hereby sentence you Loki…. To death." Frigga lets out a great and terrible sob as Thor's arms encircle her to comfort and support her. The crowd mutters their approval and as the guards gather to encircle Loki to take him to the gallows a bright and blinding light fills the room. The guards are knocked some distance away from Loki, and before them appears the Sprite.

"Who are you spirit? What business do you have here!?" Odin shouts at the ethereal creature. She looks at the Allfather briefly but does not address him.

"Hello Loki."

Loki looks upon her and the memory comes rushing back like a tidal wave. He'd forgotten about her. It had happened so many years ago and Loki had faced so many perilous situations without her intervention he thought he'd never see her again, believing she'd lied to him and would never keep her promise. Loki smiles his first genuine and broad smile since falling from the BiFrost. She is here to set him free.

"It's about time you showed up. Finally come to repay your debt to me?" Loki says smiling.

"Yes Loki. I have come to free you. Just…not in the way that you want." She says. Loki's smile falters.

"What do you mean?" He hisses at her. Odin listens quietly to their exchange. He doesn't bother sicking the guards on her, he knows they lack the skills to capture her. Unlike Loki, who must have succeeded at some point to reap a boon from her.

"Your father has passed a sentence of death and so death is what you shall have, but you shall not stay that way. My gift to you Loki is the gift of rebirth. To start over and begin anew, for your crimes and your sins are too many and too great to be absolved in this life."

Loki swallows audibly as the pink mist starts to engulf him. When his entire body is obscured from view he screams a blood curdling cry that makes Frigga's heart clench in terror. The pink spherical mass lifts off the ground holding Loki at its center. The screams continue. Loki's chains fall out of the pink mist and land on the ground. Next Loki clothes. Finally, as Loki screams reach their crescendo, blood, skin, and meat plop to the ground.

All is quiet. The mist turns from pink to white and the shredded flesh that lay only a moment upon the floor floats back up into the floating orb. The mist disappears to reveal a cocoon of sorts, like a giant floating womb. There is lightening inside it as well as movement. Several minutes pass as the contents inside the opaque structure swirl and writhe. The sound a heartbeat is heard. A palm presses against the inside. Odin gawks at it in shock.

_What is Loki turning into? _

The great womb bursts. A rush of water follows a blue form to the ground. It lays there still and in a heap. No one moves. No one breathes….until… "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa." SHE does. Everyone looks upon the naked blue woman sputtering and gasping for air. Her ruby eyes are round like a frighten newborn, for that is what she is. Frigga rips Thor's great red cape from off his shoulders and runs to her. There are tears in the Queen's eyes as she looks beseechingly at her husband. The Sprite finally addresses the King.

"The Loki you knew is gone. His memories are gone. HE is now a SHE, and SHE is as a newborn. Innocent and clean. You will have to reteach her everything. SHE is still the same age as HE was, but her knowledge of the world has been wiped away. This is her second chance, and yours Allfather. I implore you, do not repeat your mistakes." With a flick of the wrist the Sprite is gone. Frigga looks upon her new daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my baby girl."

Loki is wrapped in Thor's cape and Thor carries her to the healers for a thorough examination. The Royal Family stands and waits as Lady Eir conducts her inspection. Thor looks upon his new sister with curiosity and concern. Loki is in her natural Jotunn form. It occurs to Thor that is the first time he has ever seen this skin color on Loki before. It makes him feel sad and much aggrieved. Loki had been so ashamed of this body, this look. The girl sitting on the table before them now looks around the room with open curiosity. She has a little smile upon her face. She still looks very much like Loki, and yet nothing like Loki. She looks the way Loki would look if he tried to disguise himself as a woman….with blue skin and red eyes. It's the hair, the common link. The long raven silk flowing from her head is so familiar and comforting. Loki looks at Thor and smiles.

She starts to kick and swing her legs much like a five year old would do when bored and sitting in a doctor's office. Odin looks upon her and feels pensive. He worries if this is all a trick, but more importantly, he worries that this is all real. Frigga mourns her son as she dots upon her daughter.

"Ma Ma…..Can you say Maaaaa Ma? Frigga baby babbles. Loki smiles as she furrows her brow, trying to understand the words coming out of Frigga's mouth.

"Frigga wife, you and I need to discuss this in private. Thor, watch your…eh…um…sister until we return." Odin and Frigga shuffle into an adjoining room for what promises to be a very lively discussion. Thor wonders absently how many vases and other breakable trinkets are in the room. Lady Eir finishes her examination as the Royal couple carry out an epic fight next door. She informs Thor that Loki is in good health, and is as the Sprite said, without memory. She will have to relearn the most basic of skills.

"My name is Thor." He gestures grandly to himself for emphasis. "Thor. THOOOORRR." Pointing at himself. "You are Loki. Loki. LOOOOOKIII." Loki doesn't speak but she smiles broadly at him, and it melts Thor's heart. In that second Thor already knows that he'd die to defend her, this helpless child. He hopes his mother is able to talk enough sense into his father and treat her like the innocent that she is. The yelling in the next room drags on. Thor and the healers find themselves sharing an awkward sort of silence, unsure of what to do with themselves, and Loki. Loki starts to frown and bite her bottom lip. She squirms in her seat and lets out whimper.

"Lady Eir, Loki appears distressed."

"Yes My Prince. I think it would be prudent to have Loki bathed, dressed, and fed. We will see to her needs. You should go join your parents in their….discussion." Thor grimaces. Thor slowly opens the door and ducks just in time to avoid a vase smashing against the wall. Frigga's got one hell of a throwing arm.

"…and what will we tell her when she asks about her former life? She'll learn about all the horrible things she did. She'll learn that she used to be a man! It is not a secret we can keep from her Frigga. She is bound to find out eventually!"

"Don't you think I know that! We failed Loki by keeping the truth from him, we will NOT repeat that mistake again! When the day comes and Loki asks us we shall tell her what she wants to know. We will not camouflage her this time. She will be raised knowing she is different, but she will know that she is loved. We have been given a second chance and we are NOT going to waste it!"

"Eh-hem." Thor clears his throat. Odin and Frigga whip their gazes to their only remaining son. They both look a little embarrassed.

"The healers are taking Loki for a bath, and then they are going to dress her and feed her. She also looks tired and it occurred to me that having her sleep in her chambers alone would be unwise." Thor says more to his mother than his father.

"Of course dear. I will sleep with Loki in her room tonight." Frigga says as she gives her husband a meaningful glare. This must be the Royal Asgardian version of making Odin sleep on the couch. Frigga walks out of the room to go see to her new baby, leaving the men in her family alone. Thor and Odin share a look as they both move to sit next to each other on a bench against the wall.

"Your mother wants to raise Loki again, but I fear my son that she will turn out the same as before. In spite of what happened today, in spite of everyone seeing Loki be ripped to shreds and then remade, there will be many that will doubt its authenticity. Some will believe it is another ruse. Others will continue to carry old vendettas against Loki from his former life. Loki cannot have a truly fresh start here my son. The sins of the past will catch up with her if she remains here."

"But where would you send her? Whom would you send her to-to raise as a child when she is already a fully formed woman? I cannot trust a stranger with her care."

"I know not my son, which is why your mother won the argument….for now. If Loki is to truly have a fresh start, she cannot have it here. Eventually, we will have to send her elsewhere."

**So what do you guys think so far? Interesting or Eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

It started with baby steps. Literally. Loki had to relearn how to walk. It took a couple of days of her timidly padding about with Frigga on one side and either Thor or a wall on the other. Once she learned how to walk, she learned how to run. Frigga has been an exhausted mess ever since. So have Frigga's handmaids. Loki runs EVERYWHERE. She is an easily distracted toddler in the body of a full grown woman with the legs of an Olympic sprinter. Kelda, Frigga's 4th handmaid tags Thor on the shoulder.

"You're…it…My…Prince." She pants before plopping down on the floor in a heap. Thor smiles. The woman's hair has frizzed out from its orderly up-do, making her look much older and more haggard than she really is. Loki darts down the hall like lightening in her nightgown. They are lucky she is wearing that. Loki is not fond of clothing. Thor gives chase and Loki squeals in delight. She hasn't managed to form words yet, but they are starting to figure out the sounds she makes. She gets certain looks on her face when she is hungry or needs to relieve herself or gets tired.

Thor catches her and throws her over his shoulder. Loki giggles at first from the sensation, but starts to squirm as she realizes that Thor is taking her back to her room so that she can be dressed in those awful clothes. She starts to kick her legs in protest and Thor gives her a good natured swat on her behind to quell her movements. Loki is stunned by the punishing gesture and starts to sob uncontrollably. Thor sets her down on the bed.

"There, there Loki. I am sorry. I did not mean for it to hurt. Don't cry. Shh. Shh." Thor is petting her head and wiping away her tears. She curls into his chest and he rocks her a bit to comfort her. After a few minutes Loki is all better and Thor picks out a dress for her to wear. Loki sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. Frigga and two of her handmaids come into the room, relieved to see that Loki has finally been cornered.

"We'll take over my son." Frigga beams.

"Yes mother. I'll be out on the training grounds if you have need of me." Thor smiles and leaves. Frigga dresses Loki in a rather unflattering dress. She had a wardrobe tailor made to play down Loki's ample bosom and womanly curves. She needs the people to see Loki for the child that she is. Frigga fashions Loki's long black hair into two pigtail braids with green ribbons on the ends. As boxy as the dress is, Loki still look comely. She could make a potato sack look good.

Once Frigga has finally succeeded in dressing Loki she decides on what she wants to do with Loki today. The last three days Loki has been confined to the palace. But the Queen knows the time has come for the people to see their new princess and accept that this is not a ruse or illusion. She takes Loki out to the market, having handmaids on all sides of her to keep her from breaking away. The people of Asgard stare at her openly as she passes. Loki doesn't notice at first. She is too distracted by all the pretty colors and strange objects. She points at everything she finds to be of interest. Her mouth moving silently as if she is trying to assign names to things that she has made up herself. After a while, however, Loki starts to notice the emotional atmosphere of the citizens around her and starts to cower in the safety of Frigga's skirts. Frigga senses Loki's unease and decides to take her child out of the bustling city center and back toward the training grounds where Thor will be.

Sif and Fandral and just finishing up a round when Frigga and Loki arrive. Frigga sits down on one of the benches as Loki makes herself comfortable on the ground. She lays on her tummy and perches her elbows so she can rest her head in her hands. Her feet are playfully dangling up in the air as she watches the warriors mock fight with rapt attention. She looks like a sexy older version of Laura Ingles from Little House on the Prairie. Thor walks over to them.

"You have ventured outside the palace today. How was the market?" Thor asks smiling.

"Curious, anxious, and angry. The people will need time to adjust. I'm going to bring Loki to dinner tonight so that everyone may look upon her and watch her, so they may see that she is someone new." Frigga says with a grim face. Loki looks up at them and smiles, not understanding the conversation. Volstagg comes up to Thor and challenges him to a spar so that he may humiliate his friend in front of his mother. Thor's eyes sparkle with excitement.

The men take up their positions and begin their blows. The first sound of metal on metal clanging is a shock to Loki and she sits up. Frigga notices she is getting upset and bids her to sit next to her.

"It's alright my darling, it's just a sparring match, it's not real. Volstagg isn't going to really hurt Thor." Frigga comforts her. But Loki still doesn't understand. Volstagg knocks Thor on his butt and brings his practice blade about for what would be a killing blow….

"THHHHOOOOORRRRR!" Loki screams. Volstagg stops mid-swing and looks at her. Everyone does. She just said her first word. Loki is crying and gets up and runs to them, but instead of running to Thor she runs to Volstagg and starts beating his chest and kicking him much like a small child would. It is very sweet and very amusing until ice daggers start to form on Loki's hands. Everyone gathers around her quickly to still her movements.

"Loki it's okay. I'm fine. Volstagg wasn't really hurting me. Shh. Shh." Thor pets her head to calm her. Frigga is there soothing her as well. They lead her away. Loki clings to Thor as he carries her all the way back to her room. Thor looks down on her feeling a warmth and contentment he has not felt for a very long time. He hasn't been able to just love Loki and show a simple affection towards him in so long. He loves this transformation. This is what fatherhood must feel like. Thor looks down at Loki and suddenly he wishes he had children of his own. Thor can feel Loki's body next to his. Her firm slender legs and small waist. Her pert perky nipples are hard and he can see them through the contours of her dress. Suddenly all those thoughts meld together and Thor feels a hardness down below he did not expect. His pace quickens and he dumps his sister unceremoniously onto her bed and turns to their mother.

"I have to go. I have duties I must see to." He flees the room like a frightened teenager. Frigga is confused by her son's sudden change in demeanor. He was all smiles not two seconds ago. Thor rushes back to his own private quarters. He has to make an effort to NOT slam the door shut. Thor runs to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Loki is your sister. She's a child. No, No, NO!" Thor rakes his hand over his face as he realizes he still has an erection, and it is not going away any time soon. Can't masturbate right now, he'll think of Loki surely, as he does it. He needs a warm body. He pokes his head out in the hall and searches for a willing body. A beautiful young blonde servant is walking by and he calls to her. She is about to ask her prince how she may be of service when his eyes rake her body from head to toe. She sees his lusty gaze and knows what he wants. The God of Thunder wants to fuck her raw. She says nothing but smiles and nods silently in agreement. She enters his bedchambers where Thor proceeds to pound his cock into mercilessly for hours until she can barely walk.

"There you are! What the Hel have you been doing all afternoon? You have been neglecting your chores. Get to work." The head maid says to the girl. The other servants take notice of her. There is pain etched into her face and it becomes obvious that there is a problem. The girl sits gingerly down on a kitchen chair and winces.

"Ericka! What happened to you?"

"Prince Thor and I…..It was wonderful but he was just a little too vigorous for me. What time is it?"

"It is almost time to serve the evening meal." The head maid says.

"5 hours! He rutted me for 5 hours." Ericka says exhausted and worn.

"Rutted? You make the Prince sound impersonal." Says another servant girl. Thor is known to lay with the servants every once in a blue moon, and he is usually a very generous and considerate lover. His stamina is legendary.

"Aye! Rutted! It was extremely pleasurable the first couple of hours, but it became pretty obvious after a while that he was thinking of someone else. The way he just kept going….it was desperate. I felt like I was a poor substitute for whoever it was he was really wanting." She looks around the room at her fellow servants and friends. Everyone goes quiet. The tension in the room is palpable. Everyone is thinking the exact same thing, but none dare air their suspicions out loud.

The evening meal is served as Loki makes her first appearance at the high table of the feasting hall since the day of the…rebirth. Thor sits next to her, feeling much relaxed and relieved. He hadn't had sex in a while and just needed an outlet. That's all.

"Thor!" Loki blurts out. "Thor, Thor, Thor." Loki babbles. She is proud of the sound she is making with her lips.

"Can you say Mama?" Frigga asks her. Loki stares at Frigga's mouth in concentration. Her lips move silently like she is trying to mimic her.

"Mmmma! Maaa! Mama!" Tears stream involuntarily from Frigga's eyes at the sound. Everyone is watching them. Sif is sitting with her warrior friends as she watches the scene. At the training ground she'd watched Loki with disbelief and suspicion, convinced that this was all a grand trick and that Loki was still very much Loki. It is when Frigga starts feeding Loki that Sif realizes this is no act. Loki had far too much pride to feign an inability to feed himself. Loki tries to eat everything with her hands and makes a mess of herself. Frigga is constantly wiping her face. She is relearning how to use silverware.

She really is just a child.

Odin is watching with a small warm smile on his lips and worry in his eyes. He so afraid of suffering more heartbreak. He doesn't know what he will do when Loki starts asking questions about herself and her past. Sooner or later Loki is bound to notice that she is the only one in the feasting hall with blue skin. Sooner or later she will overhear people talking about how she used to be a he. She will learn that she had a whole other life before this one. She will undoubtedly react the same way as before. She is still Loki.

Thor laughs and smiles the entire evening as he and his mother dot upon Loki and her amazement with every new thing she encounters. The people in the feasting hall cannot ignore the sheer joy the royal family is showing from her presence. They are relieved for them. The King, Queen, and Prince have not been happy since the day of Thor's botched coronation. The kingdom had spent over a year grieving Loki, believing him dead, and then hating him when he turned up alive and reaping more havoc and destruction in another realm. He'd destroyed so many lives.

**The Avengers will be brought in-in later chapters. It's gonna be awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by and little by little everyday Loki's vocabulary grows. She's now able to ask for things like food, bathroom breaks, and people she likes. She's also able to voice her displeasure with clothing.

"Hot….hot Mama." Loki whines. Frigga frowns. The poor girl is a frost giant after all. She must be very uncomfortable in the sunshine. The only permanent solution is to put the Aesir camouflage back on her. Frigga doesn't want to do that just yet, not until Loki is aware enough to ask about her appearance, and accept that she is different from other people.

They are sitting in the royal family private garden. The flowers are in bloom and Frigga thought that she might read to Loki today and teach her some of Asgard's more entertaining history. Thor approaches them and Frigga gets an idea.

"Thor my son, would you be so kind as to bring some rain down upon the garden. Loki is hot." Thor smiles at being able to provide such a service. It looks comical the way a tiny rain cloud forms and hovers in the sky just over the spot where Loki is playing. There are no other clouds today. The rain begins to fall and Loki marvels at how she can jump in and out of the rain. She squeals in delight.

Loki, unwittingly, calls upon her own magic, her Seidr magic. The rain turns to snow and Loki feels a sense of relief. For the first time she feels comfortable. She gathers together the small bit of snow into her cupped hands and lets it fall back to the ground. She marvels at how the cold makes her feel better, at the white of the snow against her blue hands…..

Loki's eyes furrow in recognition of something she has never noticed before. No one, not a single person she has encountered is blue like she is. Frigga and Thor look on as the unasked question forms on her face. This moment has come far sooner than Frigga expected or wanted. Loki's vocabulary is growing but still minimal. She figures it will be about another week before Loki will be able to comprehend all of the words she needs to say. Loki looks up from her hand over to her mother and brother. The expression on Loki's face breaks Thor's heart and fills him with fear. It is a look he knows all too well. On Loki's face the seeds of low self-esteem, self-hatred, and doubt are taking root. Frigga walks over to her child to take her hands in hers.

"I'm blue mama."

"I love you my darling girl. Mama loves you so much, so very very much. I know you are wondering why you are different. The answers will come in time my child. Do not be sad that you are different. When you are old enough to understand I will explain why you look the way you look and feel the way you feel." Frigga pulls her daughter into a hug. Loki clings to her as she frowns. Thor realizes she needs a distraction.

"Mother, why don't I take Loki and teach her to ride? Sleipnir will recognize her and treat her kindly. I can show her the countryside."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, and it will give my handmaids a break." _And myself_, thinks Frigga. She watches her children leave and notes how doting Thor is towards Loki. He's been more a father to her than Odin has this past week. That needs to change. Frigga leaves the garden to go confront her husband.

Odin is sitting on the throne finishing up a meeting with his advisors when Frigga walks in. He dismisses them when he sees the look on his wife's face. If he weren't King he would be in the dog house.

"Thor has taken Loki riding with Sleipnir. We need to talk." She says. "Odin my love, I know you are afraid to open your heart to Loki again. You are wasting your chance with her. It has been a week and she doesn't even know who you are."

"I keep my distance for a reason. If Loki should revert back to her old ways…"

"Revert back? How Odin? She remembers nothing. HE became what he was because we lied to him and forced him to live a life as a direct competitor with Thor for the throne. Envy is a powerful emotion, and its destruction of our son was total. Loki will not have such concerns now that he is a she. SHE does not have to compete with Thor for the throne. She gets to be her own person."

Odin looks at his wife and suddenly feels very old. "How is Loki….progressing?" He asks. Frigga tells him of her growth in her speaking skills. Frigga feels that in a couple more weeks she may even be up to learning how to read. After that who knows. Then she brings up the subject of magic.

"Loki turned a rain storm into a snow storm today. It wasn't her frost giant nature that made that happen, that was her Seidr, and it is even more powerful now that she is a woman. I will need to begin her training soon."

"Absolutely not! After what happened last time I do not want Loki to have that kind of power again."

"And how pray tell will she defend herself then? She is more vulnerable than ever and you know it is only a matter of time before Loki's old enemies receive word of her current condition. You know better than any that magic cannot be fought with a sword, magic must be fought with magic. "

"Then teach her self-defense, but that is all." Odin yells as his patience frays. Frigga doesn't press the issue. She knows her husband's moods, and Frigga doesn't always do what her husband tells her. In this case it is better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. Besides all she has to do is get Loki started. Loki will take up teaching herself once she is genuinely engrossed in the subject, just like last time.

"Very well husband." Frigga says simply. Odin gives her a look. He knows this is not the last time they will argue this topic.

"When are you coming back to bed? I miss you." Frigga's heart melts at the sincere longing in his voice. She must admit, she misses snuggling with her grumpy bear at night.

"Soon darling…" She says as she moves to sit in Odin's lap. "I was thinking about that today. She has matured very quickly these last few days. I will sleep one more night in her room and then see how she does tomorrow. I was thinking we could have a private family dinner tonight, just the four of us. It is high time you and Loki had some quality time together. I want you to clear your schedule tomorrow."

"As you say wife, I have no energy left to argue." He smiles softly at her.

Thor and Loki reach the stables where Sleipnir is waiting. Thor feels apprehensive all of a sudden. What if Loki remembers him? Sleipnir sees Loki and whinnies in excitement. He has always been able to see through his father's disguises. No matter what face Loki takes, he always smells the same. Thor thinks about the odd bet that his father had made with the dwarves. If not for Loki he would have lost, and it would have cost the kingdom's treasury a fortune. Loki had shape shifted into a mare, let himself be mounted by a stallion, and bore the eight legged animal himself. Thor absently wonders if Loki's female form has some physical memory of having born a child.

Loki reaches out and pets Sleipnir. She smiles at him, but there is no recognition, and Thor's heart breaks. Sleipnir seems to sense that something is wrong as well. He nuzzles her neck in a sad fashion. Everywhere Thor looks are the remnants of another Loki. Though his reborn form is standing before him, Thor misses his brother. For the first time since this all happened, Thor mourns his loss.

Thor leads Sleipnir out of the stall and mounts his back before pulling Loki up to ride in front. They take off into the countryside with heavy hearts as Loki giggles her happiness at the new experience.

Dinner that evening is a relaxed affair in the private royal chambers. Loki is feeding herself now. Odin tries to engage her in conversation. It is difficult at first but when Thor brings up the ride with Sleipnir that day, Odin decides to talk about horses. Loki always did love horses.

"I love Slap-neer. He's the best horse ever Papa! He loves me. Thor showed me the flower field and the colors are so pretty and there were blue flowers that are blue just like me and I picked all of them and gave them to Mama. Why am I blue?"

Forks clang against plates as the table goes silent. Loki has spoken more in the last few minutes than she has the last few days, and she ended it with THAT question.

"Well Loki…" Odin begins, "…you are what is called a Frost Giant. Frost Giants are blue."

"Am I the only one?"

"Here on Asgard yes you are, but there are other Frost Giants on Jotunnheim, which is where you are from."

"But aren't you my papa?" Loki asks confused and sad. "Mama?" She turns and looks at Frigga. Odin tears up at the question. Thor does too, from a memory not a few weeks old of his brother denying Odin and calling him YOUR-Father.

"Yes dear child I am your papa, Frigga is your mama. We love you very much."

"So you are frost giants too?" She asks with hope.

"No dear," Frigga interjects. "Loki, your papa found you when you were a baby, all alone without a mama and papa to love you. So he picked you up and brought you home."

"What happened to my real mama and papa?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"They died my child." Odin says simply. Technically speaking, Laufey is dead, and Odin has no idea what has become of Faurbati. He suspects she is dead as well. It is not the whole truth, but it will serve its purpose for now.

"Are you going to send me away?" Loki asks. For the first time that she can recall, she feels insecure, like this whole wonderful life could be taken from her. Odin chokes on a sob and cannot reply.

"No Loki. You are our child and we love you very much." Frigga answers her. Thor is crying into his ale. Everyone loses their appetite and dinner ends abruptly. Frigga takes Loki back to her room and the two settle into bed. Loki clings to her mother like her life depends on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor looks out to new gatehouse at the end of the Bifrost. The repairs are almost finished. Any day now he will be able to return to Midgard and visit his friends. It has been a month since Loki's transformation. He will be able to visit their world and see how their repairs are going. He will be able to tell them about Loki. Thor has thought hard about Loki's future. He is not blind to the whisperings of his people. There are many that hate her simply because she is blue of skin. There are many that still see her as the old Loki. She will never be able to out run her past. They will make her accountable for actions that were not her own. If Loki's heart should start to sour, as it did before, Thor will take her away from Asgard. He will take her to Midgard where no one, save a handful of people, will know who she really is. Thor has even gone so far as to tell Odin this. Odin agrees it is a good back up plan. What Thor didn't tell his father, is that he would remain with Loki. He could never abandon her. Not now. Not when she is so vulnerable and he loves her so very much.

Loki is sleeping alone at night now. There had been a bit of a transition period. On more than one occasion Thor had awakened to a frightened crying Loki seeking comfort in his arms. He had to fetch his mother. He did not trust himself to be alone with her when she was wearing so little and he was still flush with blood in his neither region.

Loki's has been chattering constantly since she woke this morning. She is asking questions about everything. Why?-Seems to be her most favorite question, and How? How does Thor summon the rain? Where does meat come from? How do you make cheese? Why is the sky blue? What happened to the Bifrost? What's a Bifrost? Do you like horses? I like horses. Where do baby horses come from? Can I have one?

"Hey Loki-look! A butterfly!" Loki gets up and chases it. Thor is relieved. It's like a light went on inside her brain and now talking is something that comes naturally and easy to her. Hopefully Loki will have forgotten SOME of those questions by the time she loses interest in the little creature. If not, he will simply take her to the practice grounds to watch him spar with his friends. He can't answer questions if he is busy swinging Mjolnir.

After a few minutes distraction Thor walks Loki down the hall towards breakfast. Her chattering continues, until she spots a painting that grabs her attention.

"Who is that?" Loki stops at points. Thor's heart stops in his chest. It is a portrait of Loki, his brother. Thor panics and doesn't know how to answer. He needs to talk to his mother. This is a discussion the whole family needs to have. Thor lies to her.

"A cousin of ours. Come, we must hurry. We will be late."

"You're lying." Loki looks at Thor curiously. She had only just learned that word and what it meant very recently. Loki has noticed that she gets a tingling sensation on her skin when people do it in her presence. She can even sense a lie of omission. It feels different, but when someone is holding back a truth from her, she knows it. Thor laughs nervously. She's still the god, well goddess, of lies. Of course she'll know he is lying. Stupid Thor. Stupid!

"Loki, some of the questions you ask me have simple answers. But other questions, like who this man is, are complicated and would take time to explain. I will let Mama and Papa know that you asked that question. There are some things you do not know, that you need to be told. I do not think you are ready yet to hear the answer. The answers will come Loki; you just need to slow down the pace a little, okay?" Thor takes Loki's hands in his as he looks in her eyes. He needs for Loki to know that he is sincere and trying to protect her. She is not yet ready to know the whole truth about her past and existence.

"There are so many secrets in this place. I can feel it. Can you not feel it Thor? In every corner there are people whose minds fill up with all the things they do not say out loud in my presence. What are they trying to keep from me? She asks. Thor is taken aback by her eloquent words. She is far more aware of her surroundings than her outward demeanor would suggest.

"Pain, my sister. They are trying to keep pain from you. The truth can hurt very deeply." Thor's eyes are glazing over with unshed tears and he pulls Loki in for a hug. Loki feels torn and confused. She trusts Thor. What is so terrible that her big strong brother is afraid to tell her? Who is that man?

"I'm hungry." She says. She's not really, not anymore. It's her first lie. They walk together towards the feasting hall to meet their parents and discuss the day's planned activities. Odin is going to tutor Loki in Asgard's history today as well as work on her reading skills. It'll give Frigga a much needed break. She has been neglecting many of her official duties and must see to them. Thor doesn't bring up the painting incident at breakfast. He will tell his parents about that later, hopefully while Loki is not within earshot.

The family separates after breakfast to see to their assigned activities. Thor is at the training grounds when he receives word from Heimdall. The Bifrost is repaired. Thor returns to his room to bath and change. He wastes no time and uses Mjolnir to fly to the gatehouse as soon as he is ready.

"Good Morning My Prince. I see you are eager to test the new Bifrost." Heimdall says.

"In deed I am old friend. Tell me is Anthony Stark at home at this moment?" Thor asks.

"Yes My Prince, and you will be pleased to know that the other mortals are present in his home at the moment as well. It appears to be some sort of special gathering. There is a feast prepared. Some have even commented on your absence from the festivities."

"Then I shall have to make an appearance." He says with a broad smile.

XxXxXxXxXx

It is Thanksgiving Day and an early snow has come to New York City. It is a light dusting that covers every surface, making the city look magical, and cleaner than it really is. The city is still in ruins from the attack that happened just over a month ago. There have been many funerals and many charity events for orphaned children and homeless families. Tony looks around the table at his fellow Avengers. They are all orphans too, he realizes. Tony has Pepper, but who does Cap have? Clint and Natasha have each other, but on holidays like today, let's face it. If Tony had not invited them they would probably be eating T.V. dinners in some crap shack apartment. Same thing with Bruce. So here they all are, gathered around the table eating turkey and stuffing and all the other trimmings. Pepper insisted on cooking herself. Turns out the green bean casserole was invented after Steve went on ice. He likes it. Thanksgiving this year holds special meaning to the team, and to everyone in the city really. Tony isn't one to be sentimental usually, but this year he wanted something more than some hot bimbo to share a meal with.

Everyone seems to be talking about their childhood today, Steve in particular. This holiday holds special meaning for him. It was no surprise when he volunteered to say grace before the meal. They are about half-way through when a very bright light engulfs the dining room from outside.

"Sir, Prince Thor is on your balcony." Jarvis chimes in. Everyone rushes outside.

"Holy shit Point Break! It's good to see you! You have good timing." Tony gives Thor a bro hug.

"Asgard's builders have good timing. The Bifrost was finally repaired just this morning." A round of hugs and handshakes ensue before everyone heads back inside. They make room at the table for Thor and he heaps a plate high will a little of everything. Thor starts off talking about little things and asking questions about this holiday and what the team has been up too.

Inevitably the conversation turns to the destruction of the city, the repairs, and helping people move forward. There is a pregnant pause in the conversation as everyone has the same questions on their lips. What was Loki's punishment?

"My friends, I must confess there is a reason I came here today, and that reason is Loki. His sentence was carried out." The mood turns solemn. "Loki was sentenced to death." A collect breath is let out and a kind of relief flows over the table. Loki is dead, and no longer a threat.

"I'm sorry for your loss Thor; I know you loved your brother very much." Bruce offers.

"There is more." Thor says. More? What MORE could there be after death? Everyone is uneasy again as Thor lets the other shoe drop.

"The manner in which Loki's sentence was carried out, did not go as expected. It was interrupted by an outsider."

"So is Loki dead or not?" Clint asks.

"It depends on your definition of dead." Thor says.

"What like he's a zombie now or something?" Tony asks. This conversation is getting weirder by the second. Thor explains to them the appearance of the Sprite, what a sprite is, and what she did for Loki. He describes the shredded flesh and screams of his brother as he was torn apart within the mist. Then he talks about his sister.

"So wait, Loki is a girl now?" Clint asks.

"Aye."

"So Loki is still alive?" Natasha asks.

"Loki has been reborn into a new body and with a new mind. She has no memories of her former life. In fact we had to reteach her how to walk, talk, and feed herself. Father is reteaching her how to read as we speak."

"So she's like a transgender amnesia patient." Tony states rather than asks.

"She is not the Loki of old. She is a new person, and an innocence child. I wish for all of you to meet her."

"Yes of course." Natasha says right away. Everyone else is remaining quiet out of politeness. They don't want to make the God of Thunder angry on Thanksgiving. The city has suffered enough. Natasha has her own reasons for agreeing to this. She wants to see if it's all bullshit, or if Loki may just revert back to her "old self". Best to size up her enemy now while IT is still vulnerable.

Thor smiles broadly at his friends. "I will return shortly." He says. He walks back outside and calls out for Heimdall. The moment he is gone pandemonium breaks out. Everyone is asking questions over each other. Steve puts his fingers in his mouth and lets out an ear piercing whistle.

"Look, if what Thor says is true then he is about to bring in his baby sister. I recommend all of you treat her like you would any other child. She is just a girl who also happens to be named Loki."

"Who tried to take over the world and almost succeeded in leveling the city." Clint says.

"She has no memory of that. So for the sake of simplicity, no one mention anything about the attack. She is meeting us for the first time, so be nice." Steve gives Clint a pointed look. Thor is gone all of 15 minutes. The balcony lights up again and the group gazes upon the second figure, which is very blue.

"Is that a smurf?" Tony asks. Thor forgot to mention one little detail about Loki's appearance. Loki is looking around with wide eyed wonder. So this is what Midgard looks like. The air is very cold. Loki loves it. There is snow here.

"She's got rosemary's baby's eyes." Clint says. Cap doesn't know that cultural reference but he is good in assuming it is an insult.

"Clam up all of you." He orders.

"My friends, this is my sister Loki. Loki these are my mortal friends I was telling you about. Today is a special day of celebration for them, and I wanted to introduce you to them. This is-."

"Hi my name is Loki! You look just like my brother. He is Aesir. I'm a Frost Giant. Does Midgard have Frost Giants?" Loki says to Steve. Steve stutters for a moment as he tries to find an acceptable response.

"Uh, no, no we don't have Frost Giants here on Earth." He says and smiles politely.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers. This is Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, and Natasha Romanov." Loki looks at each of them as their names are said.

"Is it true all mortals have diseases? I heard it is why they die so fast."

"Loki, that was rude. You should not ask such questions, and the answer is no. They don't all have diseases. That is a myth." Thor explains.

"I'm sorry Thor."

"Um, are you hungry Loki? We could make you a plate." Steve offers.

"Yes please!" She says. They all sit back down at the table. Most everyone has finished dinner and is ready for pie. Only Thor and Loki are still working on dinner. Loki bombards the group with questions about the food. What's a turkey? What's it look like? Did you slay the beast yourselves? She goes on like that for an hour, asking questions about everything she has heard about Midgard. The group starts to relax the more she goes on.

Everyone notes the way she is dressed and the way she speaks. There are moments when she has the sound of a child's voice. Other times she sounds much like the woman she appears to be. Her gown is unflattering and hideous. Tony notes the failed attempt to hide her beautiful curves. The dress and the braids make her look like a toddler, but there is no hiding those lovely hips or large breasts. Loki is breathtaking. Bruce watches her with fascination. Her total loss of memory and blue skin makes him feel empathy for her he did not expect. Natasha doesn't know what to make of her. Clint is not convinced at all. He sits there seething his rage. This bitch controlled my mind and tried to make me kill Natasha, he thinks. Steve regards Loki as a whole new person, just as Thor said. She really is innocent and unaware of her past misdeeds.

After a while Loki senses the tension in the room. Most prominently, she can feel the wave of intense dislike rolling off Clint towards her. She scoots closer to Thor for protection and suddenly becomes very shy. She can feel the lie around her. These people are keeping something from her. She doesn't like being lied to. Pepper senses Loki's unease.

"Why don't we adjourn to the living room and watch a nice movie. Have you seen television before Loki?"

"No Lady Pepper I haven't." Loki beams.

"Well then, this will be an experience for you." Everyone gathers in and around the couch as A Christmas Story is put on. Everyone laughs and enjoys the movie, though Loki spent the first 15 minutes asking questions about the T.V., the holiday, and what cars are. The movie ends and Tony decides it is time for a little more adult entertainment and breaks out the heavy booze. Clint changes the channel to something with some action and adventure. Loki asks Thor to explain what electricity is. Tony swoops in to save the day.

"You're a smart kid, tell you what, you can ask Jarvis that question and anything else you want, and he can tell you in a way that will actually make sense." Tony says. Of course her access to sensitive stuff will be restricted, and any mention of the attack last month will be omitted. Loki gasps at the sound of Jarvis' disembodied voice. She spends the next hour asking the A.I. everything there is to know about Midgard and the natural world.

"Thank you my friend. I am eternally grateful. Loki has always been the inquisitive one. Her quest for knowledge is acute now. It is like she is trying to cram in 3000 years of knowledge and education back into her brain."

"Not a problem, Point Break. You look like you could use this." Tony hands Thor a beer. Thor thanks him again.

Most everyone starts to watch the movie Clint is watching, though Cap has gone into the kitchen with Pepper to help clean up. No one notices when Loki stops asking Jarvis questions and starts paying attention to what is on the T.V. screen.

It is a date scene where the main characters are kissing and touching and slowly removing their clothes. Loki starts to feel a throbbing sensation between her legs. She gets up from where she is sitting and walks behind the couch where the others are. Loki touches her fingers to her lips desiring to reproduce the sensations the actors must be feeling from the kiss they share.

"What are they doing?" Loki says. Everyone quickly whips their head around to look at her and everyone suddenly feels very embarrassed.

"Oh...eh…um…We should be going Loki."

"I feel funny. Can we do that?" She asks as Thor tugs her towards the balcony. Tony slaps a hand over his mouth in a desperate move to silence his roaring laughter. Thor looks mortified.

"Until next time my friends. I thank you for the lovely meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki looks at herself in the mirror and frowns. She hates her clothes. She wants to feel pretty. Why can't she wear clothes like what mother wears. Ever since Midgard Loki has been acutely aware of the way she looks. That was 3 months ago. Thor has been acting strange as well. He doesn't spend as much time with her like he used to, and anymore she only sees him when he is surrounded by other people. She hates sharing him. Loki decides to go into her enormous closet and look for something to make this atrocity more appealing to the eye. In the front of the closet are all the dresses she is familiar with, but further in the back are a bunch of clothes she has never seen before. She inspects them and realizes they are men's clothes, and they look like they might fit. Anything is preferable to what she is currently wearing, and if Lady Sif can wear men's clothes then why can't she? She finds a set of clothes that have a matching trouser, shirt, and long coat. It is black with green and gold trim. She loosens the laces around the hips to give her more room and tightens the buckles and straps around her waist to cinch it in. She looks powerful, beautiful, and even a little menacing. She likes it.

She admires herself in the mirror for several minutes before stripping again to try on something else. It isn't long before there is a massive pile on her bed of all the pretty things she wants to wear. She finally decides on her first ensemble before putting everything back. In the back of her mind is yet another question needing an answer. She suspects these clothes belong to the man in the painting.

Tomorrow she will surprise everyone. She's been dressing herself and getting to breakfast on time all by herself all week. Mother insisted she learn how to do these simple things without assistance. She can't wait to show off her new look to everyone. Loki considers her hair for a moment. She doesn't know how to fashion her hair to look like her mother's, she decides she'll just leave it down.

Thor is sitting next to his mother filling his plate when Loki walks into the hall. For a moment Thor thinks he sees his brother again. He has to do a double take. Loki is wearing his brother's old clothes, and she looks ravishing. Her beautiful raven hair reaches her waist and billows in the wind as she moves. Her clothes have been let out and cinched in to compliment her curves. She is a fearsome creature to behold, and Thor feels a stirring in his loins that is not wanted. Other men in the all have taken notice as well. Loki stops in front of the table before the family for their inspection. She places her hands behind her back in a playful manner.

"Good morning Father, Mother, Thor. How do I look?" She smiles brightly and mischievously.

"You look lovely my dear, but those are men's clothes? I'll send the palace seamstress to see you after breakfast and have her fashion some new outfits for you." Frigga says smoothly, hoping to avoid the question of WHY there are men's clothes in Loki's closet to begin with. YES! Loki thinks. A new wardrobe is exactly what she is wanting. This is the best decision she has ever made.

Breakfast continues and Thor avoids looking at Loki as much as possible, opting to sneer at any men whose gaze lingers a little too long over Loki's lithe form. Fandral was among them. His friend is going to pay dearly for that in the sparring arena today. Loki finishes her meal quickly and excuses herself to return to her room. Frigga turns to her husband.

"Dear I do believe it is time that we discuss the topic of sex with Loki." She says. Odin grunts his reply.

"I'll leave it in your capable hands wife."

"Coward." She admonishes her King.

Breakfast concludes, and as promised, the palace seamstress arrives at Loki's chambers to fit her for new gowns. Loki grins enthusiastically as she selects the colors and fabrics she likes. She instructs the seamstress to fit and cut her clothes just so. The first of her dresses is finished within the hour. It is a beautiful silk emerald dress. It has a high neck collar and form fitting long sleeves and bodice. The skirt is full and flares out at the hips. Every inch of Loki is covered, save for her head, and her back. The back of the dress is exposed from the base of her neck to the small of her back. It is unexpected looking at it from the front, and very erotic to look upon in the back. She loves it. Loki pins her hair up in a simple bun and leaves the seamstress to finish up making her other dresses. She rushes to the training ground to show off her new outfit to everyone. Well… to one in particular.

Thor and Sif are busy beating the hell out of each other when Loki takes a seat on one of the benches. The round concludes with Sif on her back. Thor offers her a hand up and the gentle friendly touches of comradery they exchange make Loki green with envy. The couple spot Loki on the bench and the icy look she shoots Sif is unmistakable. Thor stills at the sight of Loki's beauty. For a brief moment the raw desire radiates from his face. Sif looks between the two and the sexual tension between them is obvious. Thor makes some pathetic excuse to leave and goes into the men's bath house to hide. Sif looks back at Loki. She is definitely not mistaken. Loki views her as a sexual rival for Thor! Loki gets up and leaves. Now that Thor is gone she has no reason to linger.

"What was that all about?" Fandral chimes in.

"Tell me you did not see it too?" Sif asks in a scandalized voice.

"See what?" Volstagg asks.

"Thor and Loki! They…they're….I think they are being…Intimate!"

"Sif! Shame on you, those are just nasty rumors made up by people that hate Loki."

"Did you not see the way they looked at each other just now? Loki looked at me like she would kill me if I ever so much as accidently bump into Thor again. She wants him, and more importantly Thor wants her too! I saw the way he looked at her." Sif and her three warrior friends look at each other. They've suspected for a while. The way they look at each other when they think the other is not looking. But other people are watching them, and it is pretty obvious that they are attracted to each other. Only the King and Queen seem to be oblivious to it.

"So what do we do?" Fandral asks.

"I need to tell the Queen." Sif says.

"No lass. This is a private affair and we should not get involved." Volstagg counters.

"But if word gets out that The Crowned Prince and Princess are having relations it would be scandalous!" Sif exclaims.

"Not really." Says Fandral.

"How can you say that!" Sif looks at friend in wide eyed shock.

"It's not like they are related by blood. For crying out loud, she's BLUE. Half of Asgard doesn't even view her as a member of the royal family anyway. Maybe they should get together."

"They do too think of her as Odin's family." Sif says. Hogun finally chimes in with his opinion.

"Thor and Loki desire each other. When have we ever known either of them to not succeed in getting what they want?" Hogun is right. Loki is tenacious and Thor is an unstoppable force.

"Are you suggesting that we just sit back and let this happen?" Sif asks with defeat in her voice.

"Aye lass. It will be good for them both."

Once Thor rounds the corner he uses Mjolnir to fly back to the balcony of his room. He takes a cold shower but to no avail. He needs to rut something, someone. Thor puts some trousers on to hide his modesty and pokes his head out his bedroom door. A pretty little redheaded maid walks by and he calls to her.

Loki is walking down the hall towards Thor's room. Thor left without saying a word about her new dress and she is furious. Doesn't he know that she made herself pretty for him! She is practically racing to his room, but as she gets closer to his chambers she starts to hear noises coming from within. The noises are strange and coming from two different people. Loki grabs the door handle and walks in.

Thor has the maid up against the wall and is fucking her brains out. They are both moaning loudly as skin slaps against skin. Loki doesn't understand what she is seeing. Loki feels throbbing and wetness between her legs as she watches Thor make his powerful thrusts. She also feels a stabbing pain in her chest and tears in her eyes.

"Thor?" Loki asks as betrayal sweeps her face. Thor stops abruptly. He sees Loki looking at him and the horror of it fills him with dread. Loki turns and runs away crying.

"LOKI!" Thor cries out. He completely forgets the maid he was just fucking as he tries to close his trousers and chase after her. But there are too many people in the hallway and he can't risk making a bigger scene. Thor closes the door to his room and quickly redresses. The maid pulls down her skirts and leaves without a word.

Thor charges down the hall to Loki's room. He must speak with her. He doesn't know what he'll say, he just knows he must fix this. He opens the door to her room to find her face down on the bed sobbing. Her gorgeous back shudders with her gasping cries, and Thor knows deep in his bones that he has hurt her.

"Loki I…"

"How could you?" She whispers. It is a damning accusation for which Thor has no explanation. Thor slowly walks to Loki's bed and sits timidly upon the edge. Loki feels the bed dip beneath his weight. She looks up at him with her eyes full of tears. Thor is crying too. He has spent the last several weeks avoiding her because he cannot have her. She's his sister. It never occurred to him that she would desire him too, that her hugs and ill worded comments stemmed from more than curiosity, innocence, and ignorance. They stare at each other for a long time as tears fall silently down their cheeks. Thor moves down slowly and before he knows it, he is cupping her face in his hand and their lips are a breath apart.

He presses his lips to hers and Loki inhales deeply through her nose. But it is not just Thor she smells. She smells HER too, and the anger Loki feels from it slices through her body like a dagger. She pushes Thor away and then slaps him hard in the face.

"GET OUT!" She screams. Thor runs from the room knowing he's caused irreparable harm. Loki lies on her bed and continues to sob uncontrollably. It isn't long before the Queen hears of the disturbance from the servants and makes an appearance in her room.

"Loki my child, why are you so upset?"

"I hate him!"

"Hate who dear?"

"Thor!"

"Thor? Whatever for?" Frigga is truly perplexed. The servants had told her that her children had a fight, but didn't say what that fight entailed. Loki doesn't know how to respond. For some reason she doesn't want to tell her mother about her feelings for Thor. She's too ashamed.

"I walked in on Thor with a woman and they were….doing things to each other." _Things he should have been doing to me. _

"Ah, I see. Loki my child, as it happens I was planning on having this talk with you today. But it seems my timing is a bit off. What you saw Thor doing is perfectly natural. All people do it. It is called sex. It is how babies are made." Frigga goes on to explain procreation and sexual desires to Loki. Loki listens intently. Some of the information helps, but a new question is bothering her.

"So Thor was trying to make a baby with one of the servants?" Loki asks, her heart is fearful of the answer.

"Oh no dear. People have sex for pleasure as well as for baby making. Thor doesn't lay with the servants often, and really the time is long overdue for him to find a wife. When Thor gets married he will make babies with her. As you will make babies with the man you chose to marry." Loki realizes the implication of Frigga's words. Unsaid but implied, is that Loki and Thor cannot marry each other.

"But who will want me Mama? I'm blue, my children will be blue too. No one will want me!" Loki bursts into tears.

"Hush now my darling. That is not true! You are a gorgeous girl and any man would be lucky to have you." Frigga lies. She knows damn well the men of this realm are bigoted idiots. The wheels in Frigga's mind start to turn. Now may be the time to introduce the camouflage. It would serve two practical purposes. One to make Loki less sensitive to the heat, and the other to make would be suitors more inclined to consider her. Loki will have a hard enough time finding someone, given her history. Her history is another thing that will need to be discussed soon. She and Odin need to make a decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner time with the family is just painful. Neither Loki nor Thor can bring themselves to look at one another let alone speak. Frigga and Odin chalk it up to embarrassment and nothing more. Loki's anger for Thor festers in the silence and she makes the decision to find something else to obsess about. Thor had pretty much consumed her thoughts since the day she was…born? A couple of children skip by in the dining hall and Loki has a sudden realization.

She has absolutely no memory of having ever been small. In fact she can't remember anything from before a little over 3 months ago. How old is she? These people say they found her as a baby to raise as their own, but what the hell happened to her childhood? Why is it that she as an adult woman is just now learning how to read? How to speak? How to cut her own damn steak! An all-consuming fear envelopes Loki as she considers the logical possibility that she doesn't remember these things because her memories were taken from her. What if they are actually kidnappers? What if she is just a hostage, willed into quiet submission by rendering her so dependent on these people she had no choice but to comply.

"Mother when is my birthday?" Frigga and Odin share a look.

"It is 4 months from now."

"And how old am I?"

" You are 3,247 years old." Frigga answers. Loki stares at her stunned. She CAN'T be that old. What the hell happened to her life! "Loki my angel, the time has come for us to explain who that man in the painting is."

The Royal Family stands abruptly and excuses themselves early from the evening meal. Thor follows behind though he says nothing. They file into the King and Queens private quarters for a very long talk.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki looks around her room, like really LOOKS around her room for the first time. She sleeps in this room every night and yet it is filled with things that she doesn't remember. Like the men's clothing in her closet there are things, books, and trinkets tucked everywhere. They all had some personal significance to the man she used to be.

Her eyes are drawn to the many bookshelves in her room. She pulls out one of the books that appears to have been read repeatedly. It is a book of spells. She thumbs through it briefly before putting it back. She opens another, this one is an anatomy book covering all the dominant species of the 9 realms. Jotunn are among them. She finds a book of poetry with a flower pressed into it and wonders if it had belonged to a woman he'd loved. She spends hours opening each and every single book, but none tell her of the private thoughts of the man she was.

He'd been executed, sentenced to die by the man she calls Papa. He'd been captured and brought home to face said execution by the man she lusts for, the man she calls brother. Thor. Frigga had been powerless to stop this chain of events from unfolding any other way. These people love her just as assuredly they must have loved HIM. Odin had listed off the reasons Loki was put to death, but the details, the pain extracted from those events was widely glossed over. Like the pain in Thor's eyes.

Loki betrayed Thor and tried to kill him. Loki almost succeeded in committing genocide against his own species. Loki murdered thousands of innocent mortals in a bid for power and a throne. WHY? Odin, Thor, and Frigga tried to explain it but it seems they themselves didn't fully understand Loki's motivations either. Loki looks at the large desk dominating her room and tugs on the middle drawer in front. It is locked.

Loki looks around the room. The key has to be stashed somewhere, and not in an obvious place either, though she checks them anyway. Loki spends an hour ransacking her room to no avail. She spends another hour trying to pry the desk draw open, but again fails. She plops down on her bed about to concede defeat for the evening when she spies a book on the bookshelf. The Key to Understanding and Mastering Magic. Could it really be that simple? She pulls the book from the shelf again and opens it to find nothing inside. Just like last time. Her fingers graze across the picture of the key that is on the spine of the book, and something happens. The drawer in the desk makes a definite clicking sound. Ah ha!

Loki runs to the desk and pulls the drawer open. Inside is a very large and very thick book. It is hand written and stuffed full of pages of spells, secret information, and personal thoughts. It is the gold mine she has been looking for.

It takes weeks for Loki to read through the entire book. It doesn't help that she hasn't quite mastered her reading skills yet. She doubles down. Loki is seldom seen outside her room, often forgetting to eat or sleep. Frigga lets her. The girl is trying to rediscover herself. But Frigga is worried, they all are. At what point does learning who you were affect who you are? Odin fears she will take up his old grievances.

It isn't until Sif shows up to drag her outside in the sunshine that Loki realizes she's been isolating herself.

"I've been sent to try and coax you out of hiding." Sif says.

"Why you?"

"Your parents and brother believe that you might be more forthcoming with your thoughts if you talked to someone who isn't family."

"Yes, but I could hardly call you my friend. I don't even really know who you are." Loki says to Sif.

"Then that is both our faults. Neither one of us has made an effort."

"And you wish to make an effort now? I'm busy. I have 3000 years of training and education to relearn."

"Either you come with me now and pretend to fawn over the men beating the hell out of one another at the training grounds, or Odin is going to come in here and burn all of your spell books."

"The East training field or the West training field?"

"Thought that would get your attention."

XxXxXxXx

"My former body was just as slender and light as it is now, from what I can tell from my old clothes. These men are so much larger compared to me. What was my preferred weapon?"

"Daggers, magic, ….. and deception."

"Ah, the weapons of the weak, of women, and of the dishonorable. What are simple throwing daggers when compared to the might of Mjolnir. I'm beginning to understand why I was so bitter. It is funny, I could take up all those same weapons again, only now I would be a venerated sorceress, and an elegant fighter for my sex."

"Aye, daggers would be a proper choice for a princess and lady of the court." Sif say sardonically.

"Surely his magic was helpful in times of mortal peril?"

"It was."

"Was he ever praised for it?" Loki asks. Sif thinks on it. Now that Loki, THAT Loki, is dead Sif can honestly answer questions like this.

"Not as much as he should have been. Loki was rarely given glory on the same level as Thor. His powers were more feared than respected."

"Because he was a man wielding woman's magic?"

"Yes." Sif says as a bitter taste fills her mouth. All these little things about the old Loki are adding up to paint a picture of a sad and lonely man who wasn't accepted even by his closest friends. Sif feels a pang of guilt fill her heart.

"You of all people should have understood the hurdles he was facing. Were the two of you very close?"

"No, In fact I used the fact that I could fight in a manly way that he could not against him repeatedly. I needed someone to build my image up against in the eyes of the other men. And I still hated him for what he did to my hair."

"What did he do to your hair?"

"I used to be blonde." Sif says.

"Really? It's funny, I can't picture you as a blonde." Loki pauses for a moment. "These people are never going to see me as anyone other than the Prince of Lies are they?" Loki looks out at the people around them.

"You will always be the Jotunn traitor responsible for the destruction of the Bifrost. You will always be the Trickster. Even now you are STILL the God of Chaos, Mischief, and Lies. Those powers still reside in you."

"And what of Thor?"

"What about Thor?"

"That day… when we were all last here at the training fields. I was wearing that dress and Thor ran off and I glared at you. I caught Thor fucking one of the maids in his room. Afterwards, he tried to apologize to me. He kissed me. Now that I've had time to think about it, he really didn't have anything to apologize for. He did nothing wrong. I'm his sister… I suppose. He isn't supposed to have those kinds of feelings for me."

"So then why did he kiss you?"

"Why indeed?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"We need to talk." Loki shuts the door to Thor's room behind her. Thor looks like a frightened doe.

"Yes. Of course. What do you want to talk about?" He gulps audibly.

"I know you are sexually attracted to me. Is that something new or did you feel that way before I became a woman." Loki asks him pointedly. Her bluntness stuns him, and Thor stutters to find an answer, but he can't. He just stares at her and his silence is deafening.

"You loved me even then didn't you? And not in a brotherly way either. Is that why you were so quick to forgive? You said you begged him to have a change of heart, even in the middle of the battle you said you beseeched him. When did you know that he was lost to you?"

"When you stabbed me in the ribs with one of your daggers." Thor says, his face etched with pain and loss.

"My being remade into a woman must have been a dream come true for you." Loki says evenly. Thor swallows hard. He knows that tone of voice. This conversation is about to go very bad very quickly.

"Yes." He cries. Loki's eyes glaze over with tears as well. This man has done nothing but loved her since she can first remember, and she is about to break his heart.

"I've learned a lot about my former self these past many weeks Thor, but the most important thing I have learned is that I will never break free of my former life if I stay here. I can't get myself wrapped up in you. I don't even have an identity of my own, and I don't want to be who I was. Because who I was, he was a miserable lonely man filled with murderous vengeance and hate. I don't want to turn into that, and I can't become someone whose whole existence is based on being loved by you. I need to be my own person and I don't know who that is, and I won't find out so long as I'm surrounded by people who are incapable of seeing me as anyone other than that man. I need to leave Asgard."

**I had to do it! Loki needs to relearn what it means to be Loki. She can't do that if Thor is fucking her brains out every night in a happily ever after. More to come. Up next-Avengers drama!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thor touches down on the balcony of Stark Tower, which is quickly becoming known as Avenger's Tower since Cap, Clint, Nat, and Bruce have all taken up residence in either a permanent or intermittent basis. Tony is the first to spot Thor and greets him in his typical fashion.

"So what brings you to the slum of the 9 realms Point Break?"

"I have a favor to ask of you Anthony." Thor says sullenly. Tony already knows this is about Loki. When are Thor's problems ever NOT about Loki? Tony is just waiting for the blonde god to tell him Loki got his memories back and is on his way to earth for another round of King of the Humans.

"Sure…big guy…you look like you need a drink." Tony runs behind the bar and whips up a giant whisky sour for the muscle bound man. The others are finding their way to the living room as Jarvis' announcement of Thor's arrival has called them all there. Thor swallows the drink in one gulp and sits down on the couch. This is bad. This is very bad.

"So what did you need to ask me?" Tony asks dreading the answer.

"It's Loki." Thor starts.

"Fucking knew it!" Clint interrupts. "He got his memories back didn't he? Let me guess, he's on his way here to kill us all."

"No, no you misunderstand. Loki figured out that something wasn't right about her….situation. We finally had to tell her the truth about herself and everything that happened. She tried to cope and move on but….the fact remains that even though she remembers nothing of her former life, everyone else around her does. The people of Asgard are incapable of moving on and letting Loki become the new person that she is. Loki has petitioned our father to leave Asgard."

"…and you want to bring her here?" Tony says more than asks. Clint chimes in.

"The people here aren't moving on from what she did either, in case you hadn't noticed."

"My family has debated for days about where Loki should go and what she should do. The problem is none of the other realms want her either. They all know about Loki's transformation and have made it clear that she is unwelcome. Midgard is by far the largest and most heavily populated of the nine realms and the only one that does not have direct communication lines with the others."

"Loki could disappear here and no one would notice her? Is that what you are saying?" Bruce asks.

"Essentially, yes. You are the only people who know about her. The rest of your world is uninformed. However, Loki will need guidance, at first, to teach her how to navigate this world and its customs if she is to blend in. I was hoping that you could provide assistance… and a watchful eye."

"Oh, we'll be watching alright." Clint says.

"Calm down." Natasha says to him quietly.

"So say Loki does come here and we teach her how to blend in, then what will Loki do? What is she going to be doing here on earth?" Steve asks.

"That is for Loki to decide. She will be building a life from scratch away and apart from the realm eternal." Tears fall silently down Thor's face. "Loki has chosen exile." Everybody looks at each other.

"We….need to talk about this." Tony speaks for the group.

"Of course my friends, I will step outside and await your decision." Thor says respectfully. As soon as the door is shut Clint makes his opinion known.

"Oh HELL NO! I'll fucking kill her! How do we know this isn't some big trick and that Thor's isn't being fooled? Are we really going to let the Destroyer of New York City take up residence so she can do some self-discovery? Bullshit!"

"Clint, if it really is all a ruse, Loki will end up on our doorstep sooner or later anyway. At least this way we can watch her." Natasha says.

"In my Tower? I don't think so! There is no way I'm giving her unfettered access to Jarvis. Even if she really is…different, what's to say she won't get her memories back and turn into super-psycho villain again?"

"Then where would she stay? I know we could stick her in some crap shack apartment that is bugged to the nines, and being watched round the clock by surveillance, but if she really does turn out to be the old Loki…having her live across town isn't really going to protect us from her." Natasha says.

"In fact it could put more civilians in danger." Steve says quietly.

"We really need to say yes to Thor. It is the only way we can control the situation." Natasha says. "If we put her up here with us, we can all take turns monitoring her closely, Jarvis too. If she does anything weird, suspicious, or dangerous we'll know."

"We just have to be sure to never leave her alone." Steve says.

"Leave me alone with her; I'll take care of the problem." Clint says.

"Okay, everybody but you takes turns watching her." Tony says. "This could work. We can do this. We can babysit a one-time super villain immortal Norse god turned teenaged amnesia smurf girl. We'll be doing our friend Thor a favor and score points on inter-galactic diplomacy. This is a great idea! Let's do this!"

"Smurf girl! That's right! How the hell is she going to blend in?" Clint asks.

"Are we in agreement that we are going to do this?" Bruce asks. Everyone looks at each other. Natasha is right in her assessment of the situation. Everyone is uncomfortable with the idea, but they do not really see an alternative.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It is two more weeks before Loki and Thor touch down on Stark Tower. Frigga had insisted that Loki master a few key spells before she was allowed to leave. Namely three healing spells, a fire summoning spell, and invisibility spell, an illusion spell, and a spell that can transform inanimate objects into food, so she won't go hungry. But most importantly Frigga made sure Loki mastered the camouflage spell that changes her appearance from Jotunn to Aesir. Now she looks like a mortal.

Thor is holding a small chest as Loki stands beside him. She looks very different from the last time the Avengers saw her. Her skin is milky white and her eyes are emerald green. Her hair is no longer in pigtail braids but cascades freely down her back to her waist. Her gown makes her look every inch a princess. She is a beautiful woman. Thor and Loki walk inside and Thor sets the chest down upon the floor.

"What's in the chest? Gold doubloons?" Tony wisecracks.

"I know not of what doubloons are, but yes there is gold inside. Our father insisted on making sure Loki does not want for currency in this realm, and to compensate you for your troubles." Thor states. He opens the chest to reveal 15 gold bars. Tony chokes on his alcoholic beverage.

"Holy shit Thor; there's gotta be like $20 million in there at least!" Tony shouts.

"Is that enough? I can get more if it is required." Thor says.

"It's more than enough, trust me." Tony says. The Bifrost lights up the balcony again and several bags and a mountain of books appear on the patio. It's a good thing her room is just down the hall. Everybody (except Clint) starts carrying things into Loki's new room. While there is an empty book shelf in her room, she has far too many books to fit them all in. Tony says that there is plenty of empty shelf space in the office on the left and that the rest can be stashed there.

Loki is nervous. She remembers that these people were polite and nice to her the last time she was here. It was a miracle really, considering all that she knows now. That they are nice to her, let alone opening their home to her speaks volumes about their kindness and character. She wants to please them, and make a good impression.

Tony is busy putting some of Loki's books away and can't help but thumb through some of them out of curiosity. They are all written in a foreign language with runes instead of letters. He can't figure out what most of them are about, but one stands out from the rest, the anatomy book. Though he can't read the words, the diagrams and pictures are simple enough. What amazes him is that these are diagrams of alien species that no one has ever seen before, here on earth at least.

Tony and the others have been discussing what to with Loki once she got here. Tony now has an idea. He can make Loki translate this book and any of the others she brought with her and upload the information into Jarvis' database. Tony grins. Hopefully one of these books will contain information about advanced technology and science.

Once Loki is settled in everyone gathers in the living room to converse. Tony has ordered catering for a nice big dinner tonight to welcome their new roommate. Thor is spending the night tonight just to help put everyone at ease.

"So Loki, what do you plan to do now that you are here?" Bruce asks.

"To learn. I want to learn everything there is to know about Midgard. I want to explore and do things that I can't do in Asgard."

"Like what?" Natasha asks.

"I understand that Midgard has different forms of art that can't be found in Asgard. I was wanting to study them."

"You like art?" Steve asks. "Do you like drawings, or paintings, or sculptures?"

"Yes all of them, but I really want to learn how to paint, and play a musical instrument, maybe the piano. And I want to learn about the different animals on Midgard and study their anatomy. But my mother says that I spend far too much time with my nose in a book and need to learn how to be around people more. I haven't been fairing very well with that."

"You're just shy, you'll come around." Tony says.

"No actually it isn't that. I don't like being around people because… they make my skin crawl." Loki says. Everyone just stares at her with a look of worry.

"What I mean by that…is…people lie. People around me are lying all the time, and I can feel it when they lie. Even when they are not speaking, but merely holding back a truth I can feel it. Different types of lies feel different, almost like they taste different or are different colors. A lie told to spare someone's feelings is different from a lie told to seduce a would-be lover or con another person out of their money. A lie of omission, a truth being withheld, perfumes the air in Asgard. I couldn't breathe."

"Is that why you are the patron God of Lies?" Bruce asks.

"Yes." Loki says.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but Earth isn't any better. People here lie all the time, in fact Natasha and Clint do that for a living." Tony says.

"I thought they were skilled warriors." Loki says turning a quizzical eye to the pair.

"We are, but we are a specific kind of warrior, called spies. We pretend to be someone we are not and infiltrate the homes of our enemies to learn their secrets, and then kill them if necessary." Natasha explains.

"I see." Loki digests the information. "Well at least the main populace here on Midgard has no idea who I am. I won't have to feel them holding back their thoughts as I walk by."

"Do you feel it when you hear people lying to other people or just when they lie to you?"

"Only when they lie to me, though I've begun to figure out when people are lying just by the expressions on their faces or the way their bodies move. When you see the same person lie to you over and over again, it becomes easy to spot when they lie to someone else."

"Who wants to play poker?" Tony asks jokingly. Everyone chuckles.

"What is poker?" Loki asks. Tony proceeds to explain the rules of the game to her. It takes a moment, but Loki finally gets the joke. It is very funny.

"So would you say that you value honesty very highly?" Steven asks.

"Yes Captain I do. During my time in Asgard I found truly honest people to be a very rare commodity. Even those closest to me struggled with telling me the truth and sparing my feelings and protecting my heart. The truth can be a brutal thing, but I can delineate between a lie told to protect and a lie told to hurt. Though eventually all lies lead to pain." Loki says while looking pointedly at Thor. She gives him a forgiving caress on his arm to let him know that she loves him and appreciates all that he has done.

Steve smiles at Loki. "Then I shall make every effort to always be truthful with you." Loki smiles back. Loki can tell the Captain is a forthright man. Purity and goodness oozes from him like corn syrup. Tony gives off aura of narcissism. The person Tony lies the most to is himself. Bruce is a calming lie cocoon wrapped around a brutal raging honest center. Rage is an honest emotion, keeping it contained can require a lot of denial. Clint and Natasha both give off similar auras of omission. They are secret keepers. It is what they do, and subconsciously Loki's skin will always crawl in their presence.

The night wears on an the group talk about the oddest topics at times, like the city bus schedule and how automobiles work, or how water is able to come out of a faucet 80 floors up. Tony has to explain the banking system and how credit cards work and what an ATM machine is. Loki will need to know these things in order to manage her money. Other practical things are discussed like ID cards, and birth certificates. Loki uses her magic to conjure an acceptable fake. That problem is solved at least. They discuss taking Loki on various tours of the city, but it is decided that the best and fastest way to acclimate Loki to living on Earth is by making her watch television. Like, a shit ton of it. In fact, Steve will be joining her on this. He is still trying to catch up on 70 years of cultural references.

It gets late and eventually everyone goes to bed. Tony makes sure to have Jarvis inform him if Loki so much as even farts in her sleep. (She does, once. Tony might have been a little too specific.) In the morning, Thor and Loki make their goodbyes. He promises to visit often and reminds her that she can come home anytime she wants, she need only speak Heimdall's name to the sky. Thor disappears in a blaze of light and Loki chokes back a sob.

**Any particular adventures you want Loki to have with the Avengers? They all need a new villain to fight against like Victor Von Doom, though I don't know a whole lot about him. Any suggestions or info would be helpful. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

It is still winter in New York City and the air is still crisp, but with the holidays over and the snow turned grey from deicer, the cheerfulness of the season is gone. Everyone is ready for it to be spring already, except for Loki. She loves the cold. Steve is selected to Loki-sit the first day and he decides to take Loki to the Guggenheim. The building is strange but its form serves a practical purpose. After careful consideration Loki decides she likes it. The art at the museum is nothing like the art in Asgard. The art in the palace was all very formal and served the purpose of relating Asgard's history. The art here is more abstract and gives the viewer the option to interpret and just feel whatever emotion the artist tries to invoke.

Steve is surprised to find that he genuinely enjoys Loki's company. Far from the giant toddler that she was just a few short months ago, he finds an intelligent woman with a strong opinion and inquisitive mind. They conclude the tour and afterwards they both hit up an art supply store. Steve encourages Loki to take up painting and drawing. He can even teach her some rudimentary techniques. He instructs her on which supplies she'll need and leaves the store with several large bags in hand. Steve helps her carry some of them.

There are moments throughout the day when Steve is reminded that Loki is still very much a child and most definitely not human. She asks about the traffic lights, and about hot dogs, and about the police officers she sees walking about every so often. She asks about the destruction she sees and if she was the one responsible. Steve fumbles for words that will be diplomatic and spare her feelings, but the short answer to her question is yes. They pass by a shelter for orphaned children and Loki bursts into tears.

"Take me home." She says quietly. They arrive at Stark Tower just in time for dinner. Bruce and Natasha are home. Clint is off on assignment. Tony is in his lab tinkering with god knows what. Pepper isn't home yet. Everyone is scattered to different areas and working on their own thing. Steve decides this is an opportunity for Loki to learn a new skill.

"Have you ever cooked anything before?" He asks her.

"No, the servants took care of everything." She says.

"Well there aren't any servants here. You need to learn some basic cooking skills if you are going to live here on Earth."

"Oh. Okay." She says. Loki takes her art supplies to her room real quick and then comes back to the kitchen to join Steve. Steve pulls out a package of hamburger, a couple cans of marinara, and a box of spaghetti noodles. He shows Loki the stove and explains to her how it works. He shows her where all the different pots, utensils, and plates are located before showing her how to brown the meat.

Steve pulls out a cutting board and pulls the lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge. They don't have a nice loaf of French bread so Steve opts to use a loaf of plain white bread and make individual slices of garlic bread. It works. Steve shows her how to check the pasta for doneness and to strain the water with a colander. The smells from the kitchen waft through the air and by the time they are done cooking the meal the rest of their roommates are hovering near the dinner table. Except for Clint. He volunteered for some assignment and won't be back for several days. Everyone else is actually relieved by his absence. The group settles down for dinner. Loki is proud to have helped make such a large meal.

"The food is good Loki. You did a good job." Natasha offers. Bruce and Tony nod in agreement.

"I had a good teacher." Loki beams at Steve. Steve smiles back.

"So how did your tour of the city go?" Bruce asks. Loki tells everyone all about the art museum and the art store and the hot dog stand Steve told her to never buy food from. Her face is lit up like a bright beacon until she remembers the destruction and the shelter. Then Loki gets really quiet.

"Loki, we've been meaning to ask you…do you remember any of it." Steve asks.

"No. My family had to describe everything about my former life." She says quietly.

"Thor described to us how Lo…how the old you was executed. He said your flesh was shredded and then reformed and remade into you. That all your past memories….and past sins where taken from you. I know it is hard to look forward instead of back when the evidence of who you were is everywhere around you, but…. Looking forward is what you need to do. You should not feel guilty or responsible for what happened. It had nothing to do with you, with who you are now. Do you understand?" Steve asks.

"How can you say such a thing? Thor told me of some of the things I did to all of you, though he left out a lot of specifics. I know I hurt all of you. How can you say such things to me?"

"You're just a kid. A sweet and innocent kid. Looking back is counterproductive, and in fact could turn you into the very thing you hate and fear, your old self." Bruce says.

"He's right. You need to focus on you and your future, not your past. That is why you came here isn't it?" Natasha says. Loki looks at all of them and then looks at Tony, who has yet to speak on the matter.

"Just promise me you won't throw me out the window and we won't have any problems." Tony says.

"I threw you out a window?" Loki says with tears in her eyes.

"Yep. That one." Tony points to it. "Now you know and now you can stop wondering about how you wronged me. I still have nightmares at night about it but I'm still here and so are you. Steve is right. You aren't going to get better if you keep dwelling on this shit." Tony finishes and takes a deep drink of his scotch.

"Thank you for your honesty and thank you for taking me in. I know you didn't have to." She says with a smile. She looks at Tony for a minute. Something is not right. "Tony? What are you holding back from me?" Tony blinks at her in surprise. "You….you want something from me. What is it?"

"Damn, you are perceptive. Well, since you are asking…I was wondering about all those books you brought with you. Would you be able to translate those into English? Some of them looked interesting to me."

"Consider it done." Loki says. Dinner concludes. Steve and Loki clean up in the kitchen and Steve explains to her how the dishwasher and garbage disposal works. The group all settle into the living room and Tony decides now would be a great time to put on some culturally relevant movies. The first one is Avatar. Tony couldn't help himself. Then Tony puts on The Princess Bride. Loki laughs at how cheesy the fight scenes are. Her favorite scene is poison scene. The little bald man is her favorite character. She lets out a disappointed "awe" when he keels over dead. By the time the movie ends everyone is yawning and ready for bed.

Loki goes to her room and decides she'd like a bath. She looks at the faucets and remembering how the kitchen sink faucets work, figures this one out in no time. She gives herself a leisurely scrub down before getting out and dressing for bed. She falls asleep and dreams of blue skinned creatures, and kidnapped princesses, and of snow.

It is 2:03a.m. when Tony is awoken out of a sound sleep by Jarvis. There is a disturbance in Loki's room.

"On screen." Tony says. The video feed from Loki's room comes on. She is still in bed, but she is trashing about, clearly still asleep. Her skin is blue again and her entire room looks like it is covered in a layer of ice.

"Holy shit." Tony runs out of his room and dashes to Loki's. He bursts through the door and WHAM! Slips and falls on his ass. He lets out a great yell which wakes Steve who comes running. Steve scuttles by Tony who is still lying on the floor grunting.

"Loki….Loki wake up. Loki." Steve touches Loki with his bare hands and is rewarded with frostbite for his trouble. The touch of his gentle fingers works, however, and Loki is roused from her sleep. Loki awakens to a ruined bedroom and two injured men. The guilt is overwhelming.

"I'm sorry." She cries as she changes back to her Aesir form.

"Loki, it's alright. Tony and I will be fine. We were just worried about you. You had a nightmare." Steve says as he helps Tony up. Tony isn't even trying to pretend that he'll be okay. He's old damn it! He's 50. The three of them file out of Loki's bedroom and make their way to the kitchen.

"Here. Let me heal the both of you." Loki says. Tony eyes her wearily, but when the green light from Loki's palms touch his back the blissful healing sensation banishes all reluctance from his mind. He feels the warm tingling sensation flow through to the rest of his body too. It feels like heaven, hell it's pleasurable. Uh-oh.

"Ah… that…that's enough. I'm all better now." Tony says as he runs away from Loki.

"Are you sure? I could…"

"Yep all better. You can move to the guest room across the hall until morning. Good night!"

"Good night." She says quizzically. What got into him? "Your turn." She says to Steve with a smile. Loki takes his hand in hers and watches as the frostbite recedes. Steve's breath hitches as he feels a stirring in his neither regions.

"Thank you Loki. I'm all patched up." Dirty diapers, infected wounds, Nick Fury naked. Loki naked. Shit. "Will you be alright?" Steve asks with a shaky voice.

"Yes I'll be fine. Getting rid of the ice in my room won't be a problem." Loki says.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Steve asks.

"No. It is late and can wait until morning." Loki says.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Loki wakes the next day and finishes cleaning up her room. She can't really remember the details of the dream, only that she felt abandoned and alone. Steve and Natasha have work to do at SHIELD today and will not be home. Tony has some boring board meeting that Pepper is dragging him to so it falls to Bruce to watch her. She joins him in the R&D lab and learns about all the science equipment and what they do and what Bruce is researching. He's studying a new enzyme that might cure cancer. It is in the early stages of development. However, after a while she starts to feel like a third wheel and struggles to find a way to keep herself busy. Then she remembers Tony's request.

"Bruce, can Jarvis assist me with translating my books into English?"

"I don't see why not?

"Excellent! I'll go get one." Loki says. She takes the elevator back up to the living area and looks at the book shelf. Ultimately she grabs three books. The first is a children's story book, the second a history book, and the third an anatomy book. The children's book proves to be most helpful as Jarvis is able to extrapolate more complex runes from the basic runes contained in the story. Translating the history book goes much more quickly. By the third book Jarvis is able to scan and translate most of the words without Loki's assistance. By the time everyone gets home, Loki feels a sense of accomplishment.

Tony orders Chinese take-out delivery for everyone. Loki finds that she likes sweet and sour chicken but despises spicy food. It upsets her stomach. She asks everyone what the plan is for the next few days. Truth be told they hadn't really figured out a schedule past the first couple of days. Loki decides that uploading her books with Jarvis is a worthy endeavor. That way if she needs a quick reference she can just ask Jarvis instead of having to thumb her way through dozens of books.

She spends the next several days in the lab with Bruce and Jarvis doing just that. Occasionally taking breaks by going with one of the other Avengers to do menial errands. Natasha and Pepper have decided after seeing Loki wear formal princess gowns in the lab every day that they need to take her shopping. Natasha lends Loki some clothes to wear while shopping so she doesn't stick out like a sore thumb. The day is a bit awkward as Natasha and Pepper have never really hung out together before in a social setting outside of the tower. The three of them are really just getting to know each other.

Pepper being the famous and powerful CEO that she is gets them the access and royal treatment they deserve. The salesladies lavish Loki with attention as they bring her outfit after outfit. She really does need a full new wardrobe. Pepper makes some executive decisions about basics like bras and underwear after getting Loki's measurements to save time. She arranges for the deliveries to be made to Stark Tower and the ladies head to lunch. In more than one instance Loki finds the gaze of a man on her body, smiling at her and flirting with her. Loki's cheeks burn and she finds her eyes turned down to her shoes on more than one occasion. Pepper and Natasha notice.

"He's looking at you." Pepper says as she nods in the man's general direction.

"I know." Loki says with a shy smile.

"Well…..? Are you going to do anything about it?" Natasha asks. Loki shakes her head.

"I'm still learning what it means to be me. I can't get wrapped up in a man right now. If I wanted to do that, I would've stayed in Asgard." Loki says. Pepper and Natasha both find themselves possessing a new found respect for Loki. She is a strong independent woman, even if she is still learning basics like how to use a phone or hail a taxi.

"Oh? So there's someone back home?" Pepper says conspiratorially. "Pray tell, what does he look like?" Pepper says with wide naughty grin. Loki furrows her brow in confusion.

"You know what Thor looks like." She says. Both Pepper and Natasha's forks clink onto their plates.

"Loki, are you and Thor romantically involved?" Natasha asks as a cold chill overtakes her.

"No…, we wanted to be. But things got…difficult and confusing and…..I realized I needed to get away from him for a while. Away from Asgard. I love Thor, and yes in a romantic way. He does too. But being with Thor would have meant making him my whole world and my whole….identity. I needed to break away and be on my own for while so I can learn who I am."

"Loki, Thor is your brother. You are his sister. For the two of you to be together in that way, adopted or not…..It's wrong. It's not healthy. Whether you understood this consciously or not, I think it is a good thing you left him behind." Natasha says. Natasha has had some pretty questionable levels of morality over the course of her life, but this is a new one that even she never stooped to. Thor was trying to take advantage of her.

"Thor has always been an honorable man, he's also a passionate man, and he knows what he wants. I don't even know who I am. That's why I left." Loki says. She can't help but want to defend Thor. Thor is a good man and he took good care of her. He loves her. He would never harm her.

"Regardless on his intentions Loki, you made the right decision." Pepper says. Dessert comes and Pepper explains to Loki what Tiramisu is. It tastes like heaven. The ladies return home where the large shipment of clothing is waiting for Loki to sort and put away. Loki is surprised at how tired and drained she feels.

Later that evening Clint returns home from assignment and he and Natasha catch up on Loki's first few days in the tower.

"Thor and Loki are sexually attracted to each other." Natasha tells him. Clint stares at her.

"Wait so Thor….wants to fuck his sister…who used to be…his brother…who tried to kill him and incidentally, all of us."

"Yeah."

"And she wants to fuck him back?"

"I'm sure it's more than just fucking Clint. They're gods. They're thousands of years old and the connection they have is very deep."

"Not if Loki's memory story is to be believed. She's an innocent doe eyed newborn that doesn't know what sex is, remember." Clint drills her.

"She actually does give off a very big virgin vibe." Natasha says.

"You don't think Thor was attracted to Loki when he was a dude do you?" Clint says will barely veiled disgust.

"It would explain his unending bottomless well of forgiveness towards him." Natasha says.

"Ew."Clint says. Natasha smiles a little to herself. She can't help the image of the two very attractive men intertwined in an undressed state running free through her mind. Even though she had told Loki it was wrong just a couple of hours ago. Hypocrite.

"So are we going to engage in welcome home sex or are we going to spend the rest of the night imagining Thor and Loki fucking?" Natasha goads him. It works.

The days go by and Loki finishes uploading her books into Jarvis' database and finds she needs something else to do. At Steve's recommendation she signs up for piano, dance, and art classes at a local school. Loki meets new people and starts making friends with them. It is a novelty for her to be around people that have no idea who she is or where she's from, and on more than one occasion Loki has to remind herself to keep certain parts of her identity a secret. Some of her new friends suffered terrible losses during the attack on New York City. Some of the people Loki is in school with don't know what to make of her. In some instances she shows herself to be a person of great intellect, and yet knowledge of basic things will fly over her head. They are all beginning to wonder if Loki used to be Amish or something.

As friendly as Loki is she never invites her classmates back to her place. None of them knows she resides at Stark Tower or that Thor is her brother. She should have thought of it, changing her name, giving the school a fake one instead. But everyone here knows her as Loki so if any of them were to ever put two and two together, her secret would be out. And so Loki keeps her new friends at arms-length.

It isn't long before 6 months has flown by. Everyone in the Tower has relaxed and accepted Loki's presence there, even Clint in his own way. He mostly just avoids her. It becomes clear after a time that this is not a ruse and each member of the team accepts this fact as truth in their own time. More and more Loki finds times when she is completely alone in the tower and left to her own devices. She barely notices, however, as she spends much of her free time practicing her spells, and studying her books.

Loki finds that she feels closer to some team members than others. She feels closest to Steve by far as they have art in common and spend a lot of time with each other on the topic. She next feels closest to Bruce. His green skin makes her feel comfortable in her blue skin and she is glad to have a comrade of a rainbow hue. Tony feels like an absent intermittent annoying brother who smokes, drinks, and parties way too much for his own good. The man is an unceasing source of dirty innuendo. Loki is grateful for Pepper. She reins him in. Loki and Natasha never do get very close, though she suspects Clint has a lot do with that. It bothers Loki that whatever wrong she did to Clint in her old life, he has been unable to let it go or forgive her. She is beginning to feel that that she may need to confront him on it and lay old grievances to rest. Eventually. When she gets up the courage.

On a bright Sunday morning on a beautiful summer day, the group is all gathered around the table for a nice meal. They are sharing their plans and the business they must address in their individual lives when a call comes in from Director Fury. Doom has come to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been almost a year since Loki attacked New York City. People are gearing up for the memorial anniversary. The city has only just managed to address the most pressing damage and rubble affecting the city's infrastructure. They seem to come out of nowhere and with no mission or purpose than to inflict more damage and hurt more people. They are robots, or Doombots, as would later be described by the media because of their creator. But Loki doesn't give a shit about any of that. How can she, when the standing in front of her is about to kill her.

She'd been instructed to stay behind in the tower where it is safe. Pepper is here too. The others are off fighting the other doombots. Loki is not a seasoned or skilled fighter. Not anymore. At this particular moment Loki is regretting not having practiced more with her throwing daggers.

"Stand down." An unfamiliar voice commands the machine. Loki looks over to the caped hooded figure standing at the edge of the broken window. What is it about that window? That's the same one she threw Tony out of, and now another villain has broken that same pane of glass and has entered her home. Tony really should give up on having a view there and just install drywall. The dark metallic looking figure approaches Loki. It is hard to discern an emotion from the metal face, but if Loki had to guess, curiosity would be it.

"What are you?" Victor Von Doom asks Loki.

"A girl." Loki plays dumb.

"You are much more than that. My sensors are picking up an energy signature from you. Where is the scepter?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Loki says to him. She really doesn't know what he is talking about; although she's sure it has something to do with her own invasion of this planet a year ago. Doom grabs Loki's wrist and Loki notes the sexual tension emanating from the man. He's attracted to her. She can feel it. Loki is on the verge of being kidnapped when she hears the distinct sounds of the Iron Man suit flying closer to her location. Tony lands elegantly.

"Damn it! I just replaced this window. You're going to pay for this Tin Man."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Doom and Iron Man go at each other hard. They are tearing the tower apart as more of the team arrives to lend assistance. So do more doombots. Captain America and the Hulk busy themselves by ripping the robots apart. Loki and Pepper huddle together in a corner to stay out of the way. Loki feels paralyzed. She feels like she should be doing something. Think damn it!

The numbers of doombots are whittling down and Tony is on the verge of kicking Von Doom's ass when piercing cry is ripped from Captain America. One of the doombots has stabbed him in the back and punctured his lung. It is quickly filling up with blood. Doom sees his opportunity to escape and runs away as everyone's gaze turns to their fallen comrade. Loki finally breaks into action.

She remembers Steve's story about being trapped and preserved in the ice for 70 years. If it saved him then it can save him now. Loki turns blue and lies atop Steve's chest as she starts to mutter a healing incantation to reverse the flow of blood and heal the wound. Steve goes into hypothermia and his heart is almost completely stops. Good. Clint and Natasha arrive to the scene looking thoroughly battered and worn. Everyone is watching Loki. She and Steve are enveloped in a green glowing dome of healing energy. But everyone barely notices that. What they are noticing is the way Loki and Steve's clothes are crumbling and burning away from the intense cold of Loki's body. Steve's uniform is crackling and crumbling off him like bread crumbs. With the exception of the thin layers of clothing trapped between their torsos, Loki and Steve are now completely naked. Steve is looking incredibly pale as Loki works her magic. The pool of blood around him has reversed flow and is shrinking. It is an intense several minutes.

Finally when Loki feels the wound is healed she shifts back to her warmer Aesir appearance and passes out. Steve's eyes fly open as he gasps in a deep breath of air. At first he sees the ceiling, then he sees faces of his friends all looking down on him smiling.

"You know buddy, there are other ways of convincing Loki to get on top of you naked." Tony chimes in. Steve looks down, only now aware of the weight of the person on top of him. Loki's is in fact naked. She is also snoring like a chainsaw. Steve suddenly realizes that he feels very very cold. He looks at his friends with questioning eyes for an explanation.

"You almost died. One of those things punctured your lung. Loki saved you." Natasha says. Clint feels a mixture of confused emotions as he looks down on Loki. She saved Steve, the guy who a year ago she had demanded to kneel before her, him. Whatever. Clint presses his lips into a thin line and says nothing.

Pepper appears with a long silk robe to wrap around Loki. She and Natasha lift Loki off of Steve who tries to avert his eyes for the sake of Loki's modesty. But as her tattered clothes shed off of her like pieces of broken glass, Steve still manages to catch a glimpse of bare breast and rosy inner thighs. Loki is carried back to her bedroom which was thankfully spared of any damage. The living room, kitchen, and other common areas are totaled.

Steve reaches over and grabs his shield to cover his own modesty. Tony smirks at him and wiggles his eyebrows. Steve gives him a look. They hear snoring again and look over to see Bruce who is now also passed out after his own transformation. He's naked too.

"I got him." Tony says to everyone. He passes for a moment to think up a witty quip. "Earth's mightiest heroes, the Naked Sleeping Avengers." Eh. Not his best, but it'll do.

The rest of the day is spent on clean up and recovery. Thor arrives late that evening to check on Loki. He'd been in the mountains hunting an ice dragon that has been terrorizing the local people. By the time word had reached him of the incident on Midgard, it was already over. Everyone glosses over the whole naked on top of Steve detail. What older brother wants to know stuff like that about their little sister anyway? (Natasha can think of one.)

"I feel so stupid Thor. Not once during the battle did it occur to me to use my invisibility or my ability to summon fire. There is so much more I could have done but I sat there like a helpless damsel! I'm such a damn fool!" Loki spits out bitterly. Really that was the exact scenario. The Ice Princess trapped in her Ivory Tower awaiting rescue from her bold courageous knight! Pathetic! Next time this ice princess is going to save herself.

"Do not be so hard on yourself! It was your first battle and you have no training or combat experience. Staying out of the way was the most prudent course of action." Thor says.

"A problem I will rectify. I think I need to spend less time of piano and ballet and more on knife throwing and throat slitting." Loki says.

"Does this mean you are going to come home?" Thor asks with hope in his eyes.

"What?"

"Asgard is the best place to train and learn these skills. You should come home." Thor says.

"Thor." Loki says despairingly. "This is my home. I'm making friends here. I'm learning the culture and how things work here. Humans live incredibly complicated lives. I suspect it is because their life spans are so short. They try to make every minute count."

"I miss you." Thor says with terrible longing.

"How are Mama and Papa?"

"They miss you as well. Please come home."

"And the rest of Asgard? Do the people miss me?" Loki asks knowing the answer. Thor frowns. It's not like he can lie to the God of Lies. Asgard is content and happy with his absence. Thor feels so alone in this. Aside from his parents, no one has noticed or mourned Loki's absence. He hates his fellow countrymen for it. Thor looks down and avoids answering Loki's question.

"I can't go back Thor. Those people hate me and I don't want to live like that. The people here, they like me. They don't judge me and they don't harbor all those mean and nasty thoughts. Well, except Clint. But better one person than every person I encounter being that way. I'm sorry." Loki finishes.

Thor cries as the disappointment fills him. He wants to stay but he has duties on Asgard he must see to as the Crowned Prince of the Realm.

"Will you ever come home?" Thor asks. Loki hesitates. She doesn't want to inflict anymore pain on him today.

"Maybe I'll come home for a quick visit soon. I know the festival is coming up, and I know mother misses me." Thor smiles at that. It isn't what he wanted but he will take what he can get. Thor leaves and Loki cries herself to sleep that night.

The next day the group is debriefed at SHIELD. Even Loki attends. The motives of Von Doom's attack are unclear and any intelligence anyone might have would be insightful. Fury is also suspicious. Doom had gone after Loki specifically. He wants to know why. Nick has been kept apprised of Loki's day to day activities by Clint and Natasha during her stay at the Tower. It had made Nick nervous having her there, but really, is he going to argue with a god?

Loki tells everyone about her encounter and about what Von Doom said to her. There is a man sitting across the table from her taking notes with a stoned face expression. Fury had mentioned his name. Phil Coulter? Cooper? She can feel heavy emotions rolling off of him towards her and she doesn't know why. Oh well, it's not important now. At the mention of the scepter everyone's eyes dart to one another and Loki feels the omission of something she is not being told. The feeling is coming from everyone and it becomes clear that she is the only one not aware of the significance of this object.

Loki decides she's going to call them out on it. "You all know it is impossible to keep secrets from me. I am the God of Lies after all. What are you not telling me? What is this scepter? Is this about the attack last year?"

"How much do you remember?" Fury's gaze could burn a hole in her.

"Nothing." She says looking him straight in his one eye. Fury doesn't buy this whole reincarnation bullshit for a minute. Not remembering her crimes does not absolve her. If it did no one would ever go to jail for killing someone while driving drunk. He decides to show her what she wants to know.

"Screen on. Play back file L-2891." Fury says. A recording comes on screen of a man very handsome man with a ridiculous helmet with tall horns. He's holding a scepter. He's the man from the painting.

"KNEEEEEEEL!" He cries. Loki watches and listens as if she is watching another one of Tony's movies. It feels surreal because this man, this person, demanding power and servitude is her. She used to be this man, the man fight Steve screen trying to make Captain America kneel. Loki swallows hard. The clip ends and another one comes on. This one is footage from the Tower. She sees herself throwing Tony out of that window, of her stabbing Thor in the ribs with one of her daggers, of the Hulk bashing her into the floor of the living room. She's noticed the repair work but has never asked why the floor looked that way. Lastly, Fury shows the clip of Loki running the spear through Phil's back. She looks at the man across from her and tears cannot be held back anymore.

"Enough!" Steve yells. "I'm taking her home. That was uncalled for!" Steve glares at Fury. Fury glares right back. They are not going to agree on this issue. Steve leads her out of the room.

"That was a really fucked up thing to do Nick!" Tony bristles.

"She killed hundreds of people, including Phil here. Or did you forget?"

"Oh no! I didn't forget. I have not forgotten what HE did! You want to play show and tell? Fine. I can play too!" Tony instructs Jarvis to upload the footage of the battle from the previous day.

"On screen." Tony commands. Fury and Phil watch the fight unfold as Steve is stabbed in the back and then saved by Loki. Though neither of them would ever admit it, they both feel guilt. Tony doesn't need them to. He knows they feel guilt.

"Choke on it."

**I know it is taking a long time to get to smut, but it is coming soon. I promise. And when it gets here it is going to be long and gratuitous. **


	11. Chapter 11

Loki awakens with a jolt. She had another nightmare. This one vivid. Filled with blood and death and loneliness. It is more than she can bear. Loki slips out of bed and walks down the hall to Steve's room. The door is locked.

"Jarvis?" Loki whispers.

"Yes your Highness."

"I'm scared. Is Steve awake?"

"I'll ask him." The AI replies. Loki could swear the damn thing possess an actual sense of humor. Loki hears movement inside Steve's room and he answers the door. He is bare chested and wearing pajama pants.

"Loki are you okay?" Steve asks with genuine concern.

"No!" She bursts into tears and falls into his arms. "Can I stay here with you?" Steve is acutely aware that Loki is wearing little more than a paper thin cotton baby doll nightgown. But with the tears streaming down her face and onto his chest he finds he cannot turn her away.

"Yeah…um…come on in." Steve turns down the bed and they both slide in. Loki curls up into the curve of his body, sobbing lightly. Steve wraps his arms around her, petting her hair with his hand. She smells like lavender. Her long raven hair is splayed out everywhere. Steven feels his erection growing and has to actively think about other things to quell it. It would be ungentlemanly to take advantage of her in her fragile state, and Loki is a good girl. She is a lady and a princess, plus Thor would kill him if he ever found out Steve fucked his sister. After a while Loki's sobs die down and the two fall asleep in tenuous affection.

It takes two weeks for the living areas of the tower to be repaired. The group got used to eating out three times a day since the kitchen was toast. Loki takes up combat training in earnest. She practices with the others in the gym, throwing her daggers at targets over and over again until she is cross-eyed. She is actually very talented at it. She needed to be. For whatever reason that has yet to be discerned, Victor Von Doom is after the scepter, and after her. She can't stay on the sidelines of this fight. He'll be back, and he will be targeting her.

Loki has also found it necessary to double down on her magic practice. Tony and Bruce even went out of their way to make up targets for her to throw fireballs at. Loki finds she spends most of her time in the gym these days. When she isn't training for combat she is keeping up new found ballet skills. She's rather fond of dancing and wonders if she did it much in her old life.

Steve has pleasantly discovered that Loki has the stamina necessary to pair off against him in the boxing arena. None of the others do. Thor probably would, but he's not here. That's not to say that the others aren't tough, or skilled, or physically fit. They are, but none of them are super human like Steve is. Except Bruce. But no one wants the Hulk to come out and play just for a boxing match. Loki is a quick study and pretty soon she is putting Steve on the mat just as often as he is putting her on the mat.

Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce all watch the two exchange blows. Everyone sees what is happening but no one talks about it. It's the little touches the pair exchanges. The way one will linger a little too long over the other when they are down on the mat. It is the way they both look at each other only when the other isn't looking. Steve's hands will even tremble sometimes, like he is…..just….ITCHING….to touch Loki.

Months go by. Clint, Natasha, and Steve go away on several missions to track down Doom and gather intelligence. They have had little success. Victor Von Doom always seems to be one step ahead of them and only letting them find what he wants them to find. It's frustrating. The more time progresses the more the group worries that it is building up to something. It is winter time again. The slow build up between Steven and Loki feels like a bomb about to explode. Thanksgiving comes and goes, this time without Thor. He is squashing some rebellion in some backwater village with Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki has yet to visit Asgard.

The others have started a betting pool on when Steve and Loki will go on their first date. They've given hope of them having actual sex. Loki is too naïve and shy, and Steve is too proper. But the cold weather brings with it an unexpected event none are prepared for. Least of all Loki and Steve.

It is at little after one in the morning when Loki awakens to a terrible pain in her lower abdomen. She pulls her comforter off to find she is sitting in a pool of brown dead blood. She hauls ass to the toilet.

"Jarvis-wake up Pepper and Natasha and tell them it's an emergency and that I need them. A lady emergency! No men please."

"Yes your Highness." The AI replies.

"Jarvis, bring up the transcript from the anatomy book I uploaded for Jotunn fertility. There's an illustration I need Pepper and Natasha to look at." Loki vaguely remembers reading about this. Loki has lost her plug. It is the build-up of dead blood and uterus lining that must be flushed out leaving her womb fertile and ready for the heat. It only happens once every 20 years. Loki's body is preparing her to breed. Pepper arrives first to the grizzly scene. It looks like someone was murdered in here. The smell, however, is unmistakable. All women recognize that smell that they get every month when this happens. Jotunn females only get it once every 20 years.

"Loki! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Pepper freaks.

"I think I'll be alright. Can you look at the diagram on that screen? My memory is a little fuzzy at the moment." Pepper does. The English translation spells out the problem plainly enough. Natasha arrives and takes in the bloody scene. The two women help Loki to the tub to hose off and scrub down. Pepper removes the bedding and replaces it. But Loki is stuck in the bath tub. The blood just keeps pouring out of her. It is embarrassing. Pepper knows what the diagram shows but the copious amounts of blood makes her wonder if Loki needs medical attention.

"It says here that the bleeding will last for about a day, and then the egg will release. Loki is there anything you want us to do?"

"The blood is just an annoyance. It will stop after a day like the book says. It's what happens next that I need to discuss with the two of you. Jarvis please bring up the transcript for the next page. Read it out loud for all of us please."

"….once the egg is released the male has seven days to fertilize the female to produce offspring. Once conception has occurred the fever will cease and the female will return to her normal state. Failure of the male to properly mate the female will result in death." Pepper and Natasha's eye bulge out of their heads as they look at Loki.

"Loki is Jarvis saying that if you don't get pregnant you'll die?" Natasha asks.

"That is the gist of it yes, but there is a section on Jotunn birth control. Jarvis please skip to that." Loki says.

"….For Jotunn couples that do not wish to bare more offspring: Contraception in Jotunns is generally not advised and risky. Warning! Current known infertility potions are poisonous to Jotunn females. Do not take! It is the responsibility of the male to bring the female to multiple and continuous sexual peak to bring down the fever. Failure to do this will result in death. Use of small animal skin sacks may be used to collect the seed and prevent it depositing in the womb. This method is especially not recommended for childless females experiencing their first heat due to the risk of fever death. Proceed with caution."

Jarvis concludes the section and the two humans look at Loki with deep concern.

"I don't want children right now! I'm barely a year old myself. Besides it wouldn't be fair to whoever volunteers to fuck me. It's not like I have a…a husband. Or a mate as the book refers to." Loki says with fear.

"Who are you going to ask?" Pepper asks. Loki looks at Natasha.

"Thor." Natasha says.

"Thor WANTS to make babies with me. I can't ask him. In the heat of passion he will fill me up with every ounce of seed he has. He won't be able to hold back in spite of himself. Even if he gave me his word, on this….I just can't trust him to honor my wishes. If Thor even thinks for a second I might die of the fever he will use it as an excuse to put a child in me and 'save my life.' It can't be him."

"Steve then." Natasha says. The three look at each other. Really the only other option is Bruce, but there is more of a father-daughter vibe between the two. It has to be Steve.

"But if something goes wrong, would you be okay with getting pregnant with Steve's baby? Because Steve might have to make the same call and Steve….for him this is a big deal too. He might say no."

"Asking Thor is a last resort." Loki says firmly. There's a knock at Loki's bedroom door. It's Tony.

"Hey ah Pep? Is everything okay in there? You guys have been in there for over an hour."

"Uh…Yeah. We're fine." Pepper yells through the door.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tony asks. Pepper looks to Loki. She doesn't want to violate her privacy, but Tony is eventually going to notice what is going on.

"You might as well tell him." Loki says with a resigned voice. Pepper nods and leaves the room to explain the situation to Tony.

"So it's literally fuck or die!"

"Tony this is serious! Loki doesn't want to get pregnant and she wants Steve to be the one to mate her."

"Karma is really awesome sometimes. Poor Steve the 90 year old virgin is going to have to bang Loki for seven days straight, and if he fails to give her enough orgasms she'll die." Tony says with tears of mirth in his eyes.

"TONY!" Pepper is about to rip his head off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. You're right. Can I be the one to tell Steve?"

"NO!"

**I know you Thorki lovers are worried. Fret not. I have a plan. Stay tuned. **


	12. Chapter 12

Steve is sitting on his bed in his room alone contemplating what he has been told. There is no one else, and even if there were, Steve wouldn't trust Loki to their care. Pepper, Natasha, and Clint are aware of the incestuous feelings that Thor and Loki share for one another. But no one tells Steve this. As far as he knows, he is the only romantic suitor for Loki anywhere. Steve is honored she chose him with such an intimate and serious undertaking. If a child should result from this, Steve is resolved to make an honest woman of Loki. What he wasn't prepared for was the unwanted sex advice, and the questions regarding his own experience.

Loki spends the morning in the bathtub being naked, reading a book, and feeling gross. Pepper and Natasha make a trip to a local sex shop and stock up on two different kinds of vibrators, a butt plug, a gag, fuzzy hand cuffs, a pleasure whip, a case of condoms (that earned them a holy shit look from the store's cashier), four different kinds of lubricants, and enough batteries to help them survive rapture. Pepper also put in a grocery order for a case of Gatorade, a case of protein bars, and enough food to feed an army. Steve is going to need to keep his strength up.

Bruce talks to Steve about the medical risks involved. The section on Jotunn physiology discussed the correct body temperatures for the various stages of the heat. Loki's skin will be flushed a shade of lavender during the majority of their coupling. Dark purple is dangerous and a sign that her fever is too high. Loki's body goes into a tub of ice if that happens, also the condom comes off. When she turns blue again the heat is over.

Steve confesses that he has only been with two other women and that was before the war and before the serum. He and Peggy not got the chance to consummate their relationship. Loki will be his first post serum, and really his first real love interest. The first two girls he is pretty certain were pity fucks set up by his friend Bucky. They might have even been paid, though Steve really doesn't want to know if that was the case. Everyone decides it is best to talk to Steve one on one about their own personal sex experiences and give him their advice in a more private setting.

"Don't tell Pepper I told you this…." Oh dear god, poor Steve thinks to himself. "…But Pepper loves it when I….."

They each come into Steve's room. Natasha presents him with the bag o'fun as Tony described it. Natasha had to explain what the butt plug was for. Steve is bright red as Natasha takes out each object and briefly describes what it does and the best ways to use them. The gag, the whip, and the cuffs may not be used at all in this particular instance but having them handy couldn't hurt. Natasha then asks Steve very seriously, if he has ever performed oral sex on a woman. He hasn't.

Natasha gives him more advice on technique in this area. She knows he is embarrassed but she doesn't stop. This is serious business and Loki's life depends on it. His shyness be damned. Finally she reminds him of something he has forgotten in all of this.

"Don't you forget to have fun too. Pleasure is personal. Do not forget Loki as you are making love to her. Underneath the hormones and the sweat, she's a person with likes and dislikes. Pay attention to her responses. If she finds something pleasurable, no matter how kinky you think it is, you give it to her. She's a woman not a mission." Steve nods. There is nothing left to do now but wait until Loki is ready for him.

Loki bleeds into the night. It isn't until the next morning that she emerges from her room. She is ravenous. Something the book said to expect. Loki eats a breakfast that would put Volstagg to shame. Everyone is being quiet as they look between Steve and then Loki. Loki starts fanning herself and looking at Steve in an anticipatory manner. It is when her cheeks flush a light purple and a bead a sweat trickles down the side of her temple that she is ready. Steve leads her back to his bedroom to begin their seven day marathon.

As an afterthought, Bruce walks outside and looks up at the sky.

"Hey ah…Heimdall! Heimdall? Hey ah, Loki's in heat. Um we have a plan and we are taking care of her…but we just thought her family should know. So ah….okay." Bruce feels like an idiot talking to nothing but air. Well, that's that he guesses.

Loki feels drenched between her legs and wastes no time pulling Steve in for a kiss. She needs him. She needs him so badly. Steve's kiss is tentative and shy at first, but Loki is having none of it. She pushes him onto the bed and takes command. She wants his cock. She wants it now. She wants his seed too. How could she not want it before?

"Breed me!" She grunts. Steve remembers Bruce mentioning something about Loki not being fully sane during this whole process. He said she might say things she doesn't really mean, including wanting to get pregnant. That'll be the hormones talking. Loki pulls up the thin dress she put on that morning over her head. To Steve's shock, she is wearing neither panties nor a bra underneath. What would have been the point?

She starts pulling at his clothes in desperation. Steve feels like a piece of meat. He grabs her wrists and looks into her eyes.

"Slow it down. We have time, and I will take care of you. Kiss me." He says. Loki leans down and ravishes his mouth with hers. The kiss is passionate. They have been flirting with each other for months and finally they are touching each other the way they have wanted to. She tastes like mint, and lemons, and fresh fallen snow. Steven flips their position so she is on the bed and he is above her. He takes a moment to remove his clothing and just like that they are naked before each other. Steve grabs a box of condoms and leaves it on the nightstand. He has a feeling he will use it up before the night is out.

His cock is already fully hard and is bobbing against his stomach. He is thick, long, and already leaking pre-come. He grabs a condom and puts it on. Loki spreads her legs wide and starts touching herself as he does this. He can smell her desire, god, the look on her face! She is biting her bottom lip and looking up at him with hooded eyes. She is stroking herself and Steven almost blows his load right there, looking at her beautiful purple petals. He climbs on top of her and slowly inserts his shaft into her tight waiting heat.

"AH!" They both cry out. Steve starts a slow pace but quickly increases it at Loki's urging. She doesn't want a delicate gentle fuck. She wants to be rutted! She wants to be mated.

"Fill me please Steven. I need your seed please." She's begs him as Steve pounds into her. They are panting now as Steven sets a punishing pace. But this is his first time in a long time and he doesn't last long. He comes hard and with a loud yell. He collapses on top of her and rests for a moment. It isn't long before Loki is demanding more.

Steve is pleased to find that he is hard again after only a few minutes. Maybe seven days of sex won't be so difficult after all. He puts on a new condom and starts again. This time Steven lasts for much, much longer. For two solid hours he fucks Loki into the mattress, grunting, and panting like a feral animal. Loki's eyes are rolled into the back of her head in sheer unadulterated bliss. When he comes again, he does so with a silent howl. He falls over to lay by Loki's side, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat.

Steve hops off the bed. He is dying of thirst. He walks over to the dresser and grabs a bottle of water for himself and for Loki. They down their beverages quickly. Loki is touching him again, but Steve just isn't able to rise to the occasion at the moment. He needs more time to recover. He thinks about all the advice he received and decides it is time to use some of it. He reaches into the bag and pulls out one of the vibrators. He looks at it with hesitation.

"Steven! I need you." Steve decides he's willing to give it a try.

"Open your legs baby." Steve watches as Loki opens up again. She looks at him with unfettered lust. Steve lays down on his stomach and get his face close to Loki's most intimate area. Loki shivers just looking at him.

"Lean back and arch your hips a bit." Steven says. Loki pushes up the pillows against the headboard and leans back. She is able to spread her legs even wider and angle her body more invitingly for Steve. She is glistening for him and smells like heaven. He decides to satisfy his curiosity, dips his head down, and licks her wet center.

"Mmmmph." Loki moans low in her throat. Steve loves the taste of her and noise she makes from him using his mouth on her. He sets the vibrator aside for the moment, grips her hips, and begins eating Loki's pussy in earnest.

"Ah! Steve….Steven…..ah….." Loki is panting heavily as Steven explores her folds. He takes note of what makes her squirm, what makes her moan, and what yields nothing at all. He uses his fingers to explore her insides. She can't take her eyes off him. He is devouring her in such a primal and possessive way, but she wants more. She wants him.

"Please…please mate me. Steven I need you." She is desperate for his come. Steve doesn't stop what he is doing with his tongue. He instead reaches out for the vibrator and turns it on. He places the tip at the apex of her clit and Loki comes instantly. Her toes curl, her back arches, and she moans like a wanton whore. She gushes her juices all over Steve's face which he laps up eagerly. He slinks his way up her body and takes her mouth for a kiss. She tastes her essence in his mouth and her insides quiver at the dirty naughtiness of it all.

Loki wants more, wants it hard, wants it rough. She wants to be dominated by her alpha male. It makes her feel safe, protected, and cared for. She wants Steve's strong muscles and large body covering her dominating her. Steve is hard again after his much needed rest and sexual exploration. He grabs another condom.

This time when Steve takes her, she bites his neck and scratches his back and fucks and grunts like a beast. It eggs him on. He thrusts into her with reckless abandon. The sound of skin slapping skin is loud and obscene. Two hours and several orgasms later they collapse into each other's arm for a much needed and earned nap.

Outside on the balcony the Bifrost lights up the patio, announcing an arrival from Asgard.


	13. Chapter 13

The thunderstorm rolled in immediately and everyone took notice. Tony, Natasha, and Clint looked outside to see Thor with an expression so grave they were certain someone was about to die.

"Tony, suit up now. He's going to kill Steve." Natasha says.

"I believe you." Tony halls ass, shouting instructions at Jarvis as he goes. Tony doesn't understand why Thor is going to kill Steve. I mean yeah the guy is fucking his sister, but somebody had to. She'd be dead if Steve hadn't agreed. I mean really, who else was there to ask?

"Jarvis, alert Bruce and tell him to get his ass up here now!" Natasha yells as Thor moves towards the door.

"Where are they?" Thor asks her with a dark expression.

"Thor, I know you are upset, but you have to respect Loki's wishes and…."

"ERAHHHHHH!"

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME! I AM YOUR FRIEND DAMN IT!" She screeches at Thor like no one, not even Clint has ever heard before. The pain etched into Thor's face is epic. His eyes are glazed over with barely unshed tears and Natasha knows what a frightening sight it must be to see the God of Thunder cry. The rain outside is heavy and coming down at an angle from all of the strong winds. Bruce and Tony come into the living room. Bruce looks nervous at the thought of having to Hulk out and fight his friend. Natasha tries to think of what to say to calm the situation.

"I know you love Loki, like really love her more than you are supposed to. And I think she loves you too, I really do."

"Then why am I not in there with her! Is this just another one of Loki games meant to harm me."

"No, no no. Thor this is NOT a game. Loki doesn't want to get pregnant right now. I'm sure you can understand her reasons for that."

"That still does not explain why Steven is in there and not myself. Why did she choose him? Does she love him more than she loves me?"

"I don't know Thor, and frankly that is a question you will need to ask Loki at another time, but right now she has real physical needs. Needs that had to be addressed immediately. Her heat started several hours ago. Even if she wanted it to be you, we wouldn't have been able to wait. You know how precarious her health is right now."

"Well I am here now and Steven is free to go. I can take over from here."

"Thor, no. We are not interrupting them now. Besides, do you really trust yourself to not do the very thing you want most? She's in heat, begging to be knocked up. I know because we can hear them through the walls. She's not in her right mind, but she told me yesterday that she doesn't want children yet, because she's not ready. Do you really think you could hold back and take care of her the way Steve is?"

The tears burst forth because Thor knows the answer is no. He would relish every second with Loki, filling her with his seed over and over again. He would watch in joy as it seeped out of her beautiful quim, which would soon swell with his child. He loves her and curses fate for this turn of events. If only he'd gotten back from the mountains a couple of days sooner. Thor weeps openly and loudly as he wraps his arms around Natasha and sobs on her shoulder. The lightening outside is flashing in time with his gasping cries. Everything is quiet save the sounds Thor is making until…..

"ah…..ah…..ah…..ah….." is heard faintly through the walls along with the thudding sound of a head board. Thor growls like a wounded animal. He turns, walks outside, and disappears in a bright blinding flash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By day three, Steve is looking thoroughly exhausted. His shyness about sex is completely gone and he has no hesitation about coming out of the room and asking the others for ideas. By day five, Steve's tried every kinky weird sex idea thrown at him at least twice. He is deploying anything and everything to keep giving Loki orgasms. He manages to wear her out enough periodically for them both to get some sleep. He practically has to force feed her fluids and things to keep her going. Combining food and sex at this point is just practical.

Steve knows about Thor's visit, but tries not to think about the implications of Thor wanting to be the one to breed Loki. There is plenty of time for that later. It lingers on the surface of his mind, however, pulling on the strings of his heart. He doesn't want to lose Loki. He loves her.

The last two days of the heat are the hardest. Loki's body rebels at the continuous rutting without seed to show for it. Her fever spikes and Steve has to deploy everything he has learned about Loki's body to bring her to a continuous peak. He's looking intensely into her eyes as he gently fucks her. She so sore and swollen down there, he doesn't want to cause her pain. He interlaces his fingers with hers.

"I love you Loki." He dips down to kiss her without pausing his thrusts. "Come for me baby. I know you can."

"Come inside me! PLEASE!" She cries. Steve suddenly feels a deep pang of regret. He really does want to put his seed inside her. He wants babies. He wants her, but he shakes his head, and respects her wishes.

"You know I can't sweetheart, I'm sorry." Steve continues making love to her and on the evening of the seventh day her fever breaks.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In the days following the heat, little is seen of Loki and Steven. They are too busy sleeping, eating, and resting their private parts. Loki thinks about Thor and cries. She loves the man, but she doesn't want to go back to Asgard. Not yet. Though she knows deep down she'll have to return eventually. Steve might be longer lived than most mortals and not age as quickly, but he does age. His life is a blink of time within her own. Sooner or later, Loki's friends will die of old age and she'll be alone on Midgard. Even if she continues to make new friends, she will eventually tire of burying the old ones. Loving mortals is a hard thing to do.

Loki is tired, but she is happy. In the end she decides not to think too much about the subject. She loves Steve, she knows that now, and he loves her in return. She's going to explore this relationship and see where it takes her.

She is happy.

Steve and Loki spend every spare minute with each other. They go to the gym and wear each other out, and then go to the bedroom and wear each other out again. They develop a routine. They date. They live their lives as if all this were a normal mortal relationship. A month goes by. Loki and Steve snog openly in front of the others in the living room. Shy Steve is gone. Another month goes by. Clint hugs Loki one day after the two beat Steve and Natasha in round of ping pong. It speaks volumes to the way he and the others see Loki. She is one of them.

Another month goes by. Steve, Clint, and Natasha disappear a lot on SHIELD missions. Victor Von Doom is ramping up for something, but no one knows what. Again they fail to capture him or gain any new intelligence. An air of foreboding fills Avengers Tower. They all know something bad is on the horizon, and they don't know when, or how, or where it will hit. Everyone is nervous.

Steve has additional reasons to be nervous. Six months after the heat, Steve walks into Tiffany's and pays a visit to the ring counter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It is a beautiful spring day when a call comes in from Director Fury. The scepter has been stolen from SHIELD's vault. Doom has it, and he has an army of those doombots on their way to New York again. Everyone suits up, including Loki. She knows he will be coming after her.

The attack starts unexpectedly out on the water. Cargo ships filled with doombots fill the harbor, and there is a new complication. The doombots can fly. They descend on the tower like a swarm of Locusts. It is a good thing no one is home. Tony sent Pepper to safety in Malibu. Loki is armed with her throwing daggers and is ready with the spells she wants to use.

Tony targets the ships and takes a few out before any of the doombots are able to escape. But there are already two ships that have emptied out their hulls of hundreds of the damn things. Tony is the only member of the team that can fly. They really need Thor right now. The clash comes when Hulk leaps into the air and smashes six of them against his bare chest. Steve, Natasha, and Clint work hard taking out the doombots one by one. It is exhausting and there are just too many. Loki uses her magic to conjure up illusions of the team that the doombots will target. It works. The fake Avengers draw the fire of the doombots. Loki casts invisibility on the others and the team is able to sneak up on the machines and take them out with ease. But there are still too many. To everyone's horror, the machines appear to be repairing themselves, and get back up.

Von Doom finally appears in Central Park, with the scepter in hand. Loki goes after him. Von doom is using the magic of the scepter to repair the doombots as the battle wages. Loki has to get the scepter from him.

Loki summons fire and hurls it at the villain in a repeated barrage. Doom just laughs at her. It will take much more heat than that to do him any true harm.

"I can feel the scepter calling to you, you know. This thing really likes you." Von Doom says.

"Then why don't you be a nice gentleman and hand it over to the lady." Steve says as he appears on the hill. Steve and Loki attack him together. Doom aims the scepter at Steve and discharges a blue ball of energy at him. Steve repels it with his shield. Loki turns blue and leaps on Von Dooms back and tries using her withering touch on him. It works, sort of. Von Dooms whole body stiffens as if frozen in place. For a brief second Loki and Steve share a look of victory, until the doombots come.

"Loki the scepter!" Steve shouts. Loki takes the scepter out of Von Dooms hands. She's not sure how to use it to control the doombots but she gives it a try.

Loki can hear the scepter whispering to her. The hair on the back of her neck stands up on end as the power of the object courses up her arm. She uses her mind to reach out to the power within, focusing on her desire for all the doombots to drop dead. It works. Every doombot across the city falls over lifeless as a rag doll. But something else happens that Loki did not expect.

_"….you took me for a purpose, what was it? TELL ME!...I remember a shadow….living in the shade of your greatness…..I'm listening."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Loki screams as the flood of over 3000 years of memories floods her mind. Steve and the others look on in fear and horror as the blue light of the spear engulfs Loki with its power. Loki crumples to the ground.

The surge of magic ends and Loki looks down at HIS hands, HIS arms, and HIS body. He remembers everything from before all the way up until the point where the Hulk smashed him into the ground. And he remembers everything after the moment of rebirth. The only gap missing is the sentencing and execution itself. But that detail is unimportant now.

Steve watches as the woman he loves transforms back into the villain that wanted to enslave the human race, and his heart breaks. Even Clint, who had finally warmed to Loki looks like he is about to cry.

But the one crying is Loki. He is on his knees looking up at the man he has grown to love, and his friends. The Avengers are his friends. Steve is his lover. He's been in love with a mortal. A mortal! Self-hate, loathing, and guilt floods Loki as the memories of what he did combine with his new love for these people. He tilts his head back and lets out a cry of deepest suffering.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki sobs openly in front of them and no one knows what to do. Loki is still clutching the scepter as he cries out in anguish. Slowly everyone walks towards Loki, proceeding cautiously. Loki senses their presence and looks up into Steve's eyes.

"I was happy." And he disappears.


	14. Chapter 14

For three days no one sees or hears from Loki. Steve hides in his room. He is inconsolable. They all sit and they wait. No one knows what to expect. Loki looks out at the tower from his hiding place. He is the man he was before, except not. The short time he has lived here has changed him in a profound way. His base form is still female, he has come to learn. He is only male in appearance now because he wished it so. He is a skilled shape shifter after all. It feels good to have all of his previous knowledge, skill, and training return to him. He'd been quite crippled by the loss of his education.

Loki considers shifting back into his female form, returning to the tower, and simply resuming things as if nothing happened. But he knows better. Even if he could find it within himself to be female 24/7 (which he can't, he just can't), he is his old self again. He has his personality back. He is distrusting, cunning, vicious, wounded, and vulnerable. He is surprised to find that he is not as power hungry as he used to be. Not like before. Thor has much to do with that.

Thor. Thor loved Loki when he was like this. Male and broken inside. Thor loved Loki when he was female and clueless. Thor has love Loki throughout all of this mess. Thor loves Loki still.

Loki thinks of Steven and the love he feels for the man. He does love Steve, but he also knows Steve is a simple man with simple tastes. Steve will continue to love Loki so long as he is female and doe eyed. Loki grimaces with the knowledge of what he must do.

Steve is folding a load of towels in his room when Loki appears. He looks regal.

"Have you come to kill me?" Steve asks. He looks so wrecked that Loki's heart hurts to look at him. In this moment, Loki believes Steve truly wouldn't care if he did kill him. He is hurting that much.

"No Steven. I've come to take your pain away." Loki walks towards Steve cups his face with his hands. Loki can feel Steve's body cringe at the intimate touch of another man. It is just as Loki suspected would happen.

"I wanted to thank you Steve Rogers for loving me, and saving me, and protecting me. You have given me back my heart and my sanity. I could never harm you, or the others. I love you very much." Loki leans in and places a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. Steve's lips remain stiff, and it seems that at least some of the love Steve felt for Loki bleeds away. It would never work out between them now.

"Find a nice girl, marry her, and have lots of sex and babies." Loki commands. Loki turns to leave.

"Where will you go now?" Steve asks.

"Asgard. I'm going home to Asgard. It is where I belong." Loki says. He walks out of Steve's room to find the others. Everyone tenses up at first when they see him, but the look on Loki's face calms them and they know that he means them no harm.

"I wanted to thank all of you. You opened your home and your hearts to me. It was a brave, risky, and foolish thing to do. You are fearless in a way that I shall never know, and I am in your debt." Loki looks at Clint and says with greatest sincerity. "I'm sorry."

Loki walks out to the balcony and looks towards the sky. "Heimdall, at your leisure." Loki disappears in the rainbow light and is gone.

Loki steps onto the landing and looks up at Heimdall.

"Welcome back to Asgard."

"Where is Thor?"

"He's in a council meeting with your father. They are discussing a possible marriage alliance with Vanaheim.

"How much do they know?"

"I informed them of your victory in battle three days ago." Heimdall says criptically.

"My Victory? So they know I have the scepter in my possession again. Nothing else?"

"No my prince. You should probably hurry. They are drawing closer to an agreement." Loki nods at Heimdall's suggestion and uses his powers to whisk himself away to the palace. He materializes just outside the door to the council chamber. It will most assuredly be filled with all the nobles, royal advisors, and foreign delegates. Loki combs his hand through his hair. He contemplates whether or not he should appear in his female form, but decides against it. He pushes the doors open and walks in.

"….I will honor this marriage agreement. I give you my w…." Thor is cut off.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Loki says. He charges down the aisle in the middle of the room towards the table. Everyone yells in shock. Thor's mouth pops open. Loki comes to stand right in front of the man he loves.

"Brother?" Thor asks. In that single word Thor is asking a dozen different questions, all of which have different implications.

"You really need to stop call me that. You will give people the wrong idea about us." Loki says right as he grabs Thor and pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss. The whole room erupts into scandal as Thor kisses him back. Loki even jumps up and wraps his legs around Thor's waist.

"Take that fucking ugly daughter of yours and get the fuck out. The only person Thor is marrying is me." Loki says to the Vanaheim delegate. The man has a conniption as he grabs his daughter and leaves in a huff, yelling and threatening war as he goes.

"Loki?" Thor and Loki turn as one at the sound of their father's voice. Loki unwraps his legs from Thor and walks over to his father. _His Father_. Only now can Loki appreciate the great risk Odin took by bringing him home to raise as his own child. The Avengers had done it for him and had suffered for it. Everyone that dares to love Loki winds up suffering for their efforts. Loki is tired of inflicting pain on those who care for him most.

"Aye father." He says quietly. Loki moves his hands and pulls out the scepter from its hiding place and places it on the table in front of Odin.

"How much do you remember?" Odin asks.

"Everything. Well almost everything. There is a gap from when after I was captured to after my rebirth. I don't remember the execution." He says.

"Have you come home to me my son?"

"Aye." Loki says simply as his voice breaks. They embrace as the tears fall freely.

"I think I might have started a war with Vanaheim." Loki says to Odin.

"You let me worry about Vanaheim. You have bigger problems." Odin looks at Thor and takes his leave. The other people in the room take their cue from their King and follow him out of the room to give the two princes some privacy.

"Vanaheim Thor? Really?"

"I thought you were lost to me. Heimdall told me of how you and Steven were growing close. What happened to you? How is it that you have returned to me?"

"The scepter. Doom showed up with his robots again. Somehow he'd managed to steal it away from the mortals. I don't how or why you ever thought it was a good idea to leave it in their care, but I am glad you did. When I took the spear from Doom and tried to use it, all my memories came flooding back."

"But how is that even possible?" Thor asks.

"Back before the attack on New York I instituted a fail-safe within the scepter to protect my mind. Using the scepter to control the minds of others is a dangerous business. I could have easily harmed myself if I wasn't careful. I could have easily inflicted damage to my mind, my memories,…..and my sanity." Loki says the last word very quietly.

"You have your memories back and now you are home. Why aren't you with Steven?"

"Because Steven doesn't enjoy sucking cock."

"Don't be so crude and flippant Loki!"

"Why not! It's true! Look at me Thor. Steven is a good man. A simple man, who likes sweet good girls. Even if I chose to stay in my female form, and I am still female technically by the way, I am a man at heart. I was born a man and lived as a man for over 3000 years. This….. is who I am. And I deserved to be loved and fucked just like this."

"How do I know you won't hurt me again?" Thor says with hurt in his voice. He's had his heart ripped out and stepped on too much. He doesn't know if he could survive anymore.

"Marry me Thor. I'll be a woman at the ceremony and man in our bedchambers. I'll be your queen, your confidant, and your love. For you will be mine. You will be my whole world Thor. Living here in Asgard surrounded by people who hate me, and oh how the people do HATE me Thor, you will be my reason, my only reason for remaining and thriving in this place. For you I'd suffer through all the vicious looks and indignation, because you are worth it Thor. I know my next heat is a long time off, but when it comes it will be glorious. You will fill me with your seed, and I shall be eager for it." Loki leans in and whispers the next words into Thor's ear. "I'm eager for it now. Mark me. Claim me. Make me forget that I've ever wanted anyone else."


	15. Chapter 15

Thor and Loki damn near trip and fall to the ground as they emerge from the conference room. Everybody in the palace is abuzz about Loki's return and ah…reunion…with his brother. Nobles and servants alike are congregated in the great hall just off the conference room. They are all pretending to be there for other reasons. Really they all just want to see the demeanor of the two princes when they come out. They didn't expect them to be actively ripping their own clothes off in a desperate need to fuck each other. The thunderstorm outside gathers quickly and the people of the court know this is no fling to satisfy simple lust.

Loki decides to just wrap his legs around Thor's waist so that Thor can carry him back to his bedchambers. Loki spies the people out of the corner of his eye, in particular a female click of noble women that have been chasing after Thor for years. Loki can't resist the temptation. He shifts back into his female form and gives them the finger. (Not that Asgardians even know what it signifies.)

"He's mine bitches!" God bless New Yorkers for teaching Loki the art of blunt rudeness. His days of being polite and proper with these people are over. They hate him and the feeling is mutual. He'd almost lost Thor forever because he didn't have the wherewithal to stand up to these people. He'd almost married a mortal, a good and deserving man, but a mortal none the less. Loki would have ended up alone in only a matter of decades.

"Loki!" Thor admonishes. (Though he has big ass grin on his face.)

"What? Fuck them." Loki says before attacking Thor's mouth again. By the time they make it to Thor's bedchamber Loki's upper half is bare, which is also scandalous since she is still female and her breasts were exposed to any in the hallway to see. Loki forgets she's a she at the moment. Shifting back into her male form and staying that way requires magic, energy and a conscious effort to stay that way. So when Thor thrusts his giant meaty cock into her slick quivering quim, she's shocked back into remembering. Thor kisses her passionately.

"Tell me you love me." Thor whispers as he rides her gently.

"I love you." Loki looks him directly in the eyes as she says it so that Thor can see her sincerity. It is exactly what Thor needs. They need to talk; Gods know they need to talk about a lot of things. But in this moment Thor wants to make love. Thor touches his forehead to hers as he interlaces their fingers. He pumps into her slowly but deliberately, building the need, the desire, the tension begging for release. It isn't long before Loki is doing just that.

"Thor….Thor please…." Loki pants.

"Please what?"

"Faster please. I need more. I need you."

"Tell me you want my seed inside of you. Tell me how badly you want it."

"My insides ache for you. I need it. I want you to fill me with everything you have. Come for me Thor. I belong to you." Loki whispers seductively in his ear like she is telling him a secret. Thor comes hard and with a loud growl. It is everything he wants to hear. Thor lets his body fall next to Loki's. He pulls her into his chest cradling her. He is afraid to let her go.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?" Thor asks her.

"Yes."

"You do realize that means you would be Queen of Asgard when the time comes. Is that a title that bothers you?"

"Thor, you just finished fucking my cunt. No, I'm fairly certain that being Queen will not bother me. It is strange, that I received more outward respect as a woman than as a man. Though I'm sure my choice of weapon and magic use had much to do with that. I am oddly comfortable in this form. Then again I've only known joy and acceptance with this face and body."

"Was it really so terrible before?"

"These past many months have given me a new perspective. Looking back on all my life's memories with new eyes, there are new contexts laid over key moments of my life. In all of them, there was your love. But the people of this place have always hated me. In many ways my bitterness is even deeper after having experienced being part of a group that genuinely liked me for who I am. I will never hold any love for the people of Asgard Thor. Know that. Whatever duties I would perform in that capacity I would do out of love for you, not them."

"I love you Loki. I was blind to your pain before but I see it now. I will not let the people treat you so again."

XxXxXxXxXx

Odin, Frigga, Loki and Thor are all sitting down for breakfast together in their private dining room. Frigga smiles at her children. Loki is in his male form this morning.

"Loki dear, isn't it tiring staying in that form? You'll be exhausted at the end of everyday trying to keep that up."

"I know mother, but I'm not ready to give myself over to being wholly female all the time. Besides, I like the look of fear and shock of the courtiers faces as I walk past."

"Loki…." Frigga admonishes. "Part of being Queen means exercising soft power through politics. Your crude behavior of late will only undermine you in the long run."

"Mother, I spent my entire life sitting idly by as people radiated their secret hateful thoughts towards me and I refuse to put up with it going forward. I would have the people say what they really think of me to my face. At least then my skin won't crawl with their deception in the air. If I must be rude and crass to pull their honesty from them, so be it."

"Yes well, there are subtler ways of obtaining their honesty."

"Subtlety requires patience I no longer possess. I prefer to air out the dirty laundry for all to see."

"Oh, how so?"

"You'll see mother. Our wedding will be one for the record books."

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of whatever it is you are planning?"

"No. As the God of Lies I feel it is incumbent upon me to punish the people of Asgard for their deceitfulness towards myself and one another." Odin and Frigga quirk their brows at that statement. This is not some mere prank or trick he is considering. Loki is invoking the right of God's Wrath. He has never used his title in such an official capacity before. Thor invokes his right of God's Wrath regularly, and for superfluous reasons.

"And how are you going to punish the people Loki?"

"By making the people tell the truth." Loki smiles wickedly. Frigga looks at her husband. This is going to be an ugly mess.

XxXxXxXx

For weeks Loki spends his time in the library studying up the Bylaws of the Powers of Gods. If he is the God of Lies it should be well within his purview to deny someone the ability to tell lies. If Thor can summon rain every time he gets sad, or angry, or happy Loki should be able force a truth out of someone that is lying to him. Then again rain is a force of nature. Lying is a conscious behavior. Loki is going to make lying to the God of Lies so painful that none will dare try ever again. That includes holding back their poisonous private thoughts.

With much effort Loki finds the passage he needs to teach him how to invoke this power. A servant is walking by and Loki decides to test out his first attempt.

"You there! What is your name?" Loki asks the girl.

"Ericka your grace." The servant states placidly.

"Tell me Ericka, what do you think of me?" Loki extends his power and influence over her as he says this.

"I think you are a power hungry Jotunn monster that will ruin us all." Ericka slaps her hand over her mouth in horror. What the hell had compelled her to say such a thing to a prince of the realm? She'll be tossed into the dungeons for a week at least!

"Go on. What else do you think?" Loki gives an evil grin.

"I think your execution was a load of tripe. Dead is dead and you're not dead. Just because you lost your memories for a while and have been given a vagina doesn't absolve you of the terrible things you did. I think you're the worst person Thor could have selected to be our future queen and the realm will suffer greatly for it." Ericka finishes speaking; not understanding what has brought on this sudden diarrhea of the mouth.

"And pray tell me Ericka; are you privy to any secrets? Any juicy gossip about any of the courtiers that no one else knows?

"Lord Svetland has been fucking me behind his wife's back for the last three years."

"Thank you, Ericka. You are free to go." Loki chirps in contentment. This is going to be FUN!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lean back Thor. Let me take care of you." Loki purrs. He's in his male form tonight. He wants Thor to take him. He wants Thor to dominate and overpower him, to be his dominant male and show him his strength. Loki blames his feminine side for wanting these things. It's HER fault, he tells himself.

They are both naked on the bed. Thor is leaning back against the headboard watching Loki intently as Loki bends his head down and takes Thor's length into his mouth. Thor moans his approval. Loki flicks his tongue over the head, the shaft, and finally his balls before deep throating him. He relaxes his throat to allow room for him. Loki bobs his head up and down, making eye contact with Thor periodically. He must be doing this right. Thor is certainly enjoying it.

"Loki….Loki I want to come inside you." Thor says darkly and breathy. Loki feels the tightness of Thor's muscles and knows he's close. He releases Thor's cock from his mouth with a loud pop and climbs up into Thor's lap. Loki grabs the oil from off the side table and lubes Thor up. Loki guides Thor's cock to his entrance and slowly lowers down upon it.

"Tssss….So tight." Thor hisses.

"You're the first to ever have me like this. Do you know that?"

"What?"

"Steven doesn't like men Thor, and you are the first to have me in this way. You'll be the only to ever have me in this way." Loki slowly raises himself up Thor's shaft and then slams his body back down.

"AH!" Thor throws his head back. Loki starts a slow pace to allow his hole time to adjust. Thor watches Loki as he rides his cock.

"So beautiful." Thor mutters. Loki's face is contorted in effort and pleasure. His pupils are blown wide as he seeks his pleasure. Thor grips Loki's hips as he nears his climax. Without warning, Loki comes all over Thor's chest. Loki's movements stall for a moment and Thor uses his strong arms to keep Loki going.

"Ah….Thor….my love! That's it. Spill your seed inside me. Possess ME!" Thor spurts his release into Loki with violent trembling spasms. He is buried deep inside, and hopes that some of it will never find its way out, but become a part of Loki forever.

Thor stays inside Loki until his cock is softened. Loki lifts up but instead of lying down to rest, he turns around and bends over. Loki arches his ass so that Thor can get a perfect view of his beautifully stretched hole. His come is already leaking out of it. Thor uses his thumb to gather the errant seed and gently stuff back inside his lover.

"Mmph." Loki gasps. Thor's hand travels down to Loki's softened length and Thor strokes him gently for a moment, in a loving manner. Thor brings both of his hands back up and massages Loki's cheeks, spreading them and playing with Loki's rim with his thumbs. Loki moans at the erotic touches.

"Mine." Thor whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki preens as she tries on her wedding dress for a final fitting. It is not Asgardian custom for the bride to wear white. Really the color of the gown does not matter in their ceremonies. This is a good thing. Loki is far from being a virgin at this point. But she developed a fondness for the custom while living on Earth. Midgard. There is just something about a white ball gown that glows with beauty and demands attention. Loki has always prided himself, now herself in her appearance. Though at the moment, Loki is glad that there aren't any men around watching her act like such a girl. It's her wedding dress and damn it! She feels pretty. The ceremony is tomorrow. The palace is being decorated for the event. All manner of beasts are being hunted and slaughtered. There are foreign delegates coming to pay homage and do business. Loki feels sorry for the poor unsuspecting politicians coming from other realms. They are going to get caught up in Loki's little web of truth. She hopes for their sake they have led good and honest lives. She smirks to herself. Not likely.

"What are you smiling about dear?" Frigga asks her daughter. Loki shoots her mother a wicked look.

"Are you sure you want to do this on your wedding day? Would it not be better to do this after?"

"Think of it as a wedding gift to myself. Besides I want the people to know that they are being punished, and that I am the one responsible. Plus the spell will be most effective at a large social gathering where people do nothing but lie to one another."

"Why are you doing this Loki?" Frigga asks with genuine curiosity.

"Because I'm tired of being uncomfortable in my own skin. Just once, I'd like everyone to spew forth all their hatefulness at the same time. Once their private thoughts about me are out in the open, it won't be a secret anymore. People won't have to pretend to like me, or respect me, or do or say any other forms of lying in my presence that just makes me cringe."

"I had no idea you were that sensitive to the deceit of others. Why did you never speak of this to me or your father?"

"I thought it was normal. For a long time I thought everyone could sense the emotions and deceit of others. I had no idea it was just me. I think that is why it hurt so much when father finally told me the truth about my origins. That feeling that I felt in the air around me all the time, a lot of that came from him. After betraying Thor, and attacking Jotunnheim, now I feel that feeling all the time from everyone. I can't breathe."

"You are going to be a fearsome thing to deal with when you are Queen."

"I'll know who is genuine and who is not."

"Genuine people are a rare commodity Loki."

"Why do you think I'm marrying Thor?" Loki says with a smile. Frigga giggles.

"He is honest to a fault isn't he?" Frigga says of her own child.

"Not in my eyes mother. He is my port in this stormy place."

"I wish I could say that I think this plan of yours will make things more bearable for you, but it won't. As Queen you can expect everyone around you to lie to you in some form or fashion. Be it a foreign dignitary trying to negotiate for better trading terms, or a nobleman's wife trying to get into your good graces by sucking up to you. They are liars all Loki."

"Is there anything I can do?" Loki asks mournfully.

"You already are. You never really embraced your title as the God of Lies. The time has long past for you to explore what that means and strengthen your gifts. Hopefully, with time, you'll be able to control how sensitive you are and when and where you wish to sense deceit."

"Loki, I've been meaning to ask-Do you love Thor? I mean as a lover?"

"You are perceptive mother. The short answer is yes. After the scepter gave back all my memories to me I disappeared for three days to be alone and…sort out my feelings. It felt so odd to have a lifetime of memories thrust upon me in which, I never once felt sexual attraction to Thor or any other man and then reconcile that with my new body, new identity, and new desires. It wasn't until after I…transformed that I felt sexual desire for him. Brotherly love is not romantic love, but then after combining my new found sexual desire for Thor with my old feelings and I find I am creating something entirely new."

"What of the paramour you abandoned on Earth? Do you still love him?"

"The innocent little girl in me still loves Stephen yes, but now that I am whole again, Stephen is the wrong person for me, and I am most definitely the wrong person for him. He was perfect for me when I was wide eyed and ignorant. But now I am cynical, conniving, mischievous, and a lot of other things that Stephen would…not love. Our love would have eventually soured. I would have ended up resenting him for not letting me be myself. A large part of which is male. On top of that I would have had to watch him die slowly from old age. The relationship was doomed from the start. Even if I had not gotten my memories back, there were some serious problems, like Stephen's mortality that would have undermined us in the long run. I count myself fortunate for the way fate turned on my behalf."

"Have you told Thor any of this?"

"No, sorting it all out in my head was confusing enough. Trying to explain it all to Thor would be even harder. I'd only end up making him jealous and insecure I think. It would just be simpler to tell him that I don't love Stephen anymore and leave it at that." Loki pauses in contemplation for a moment. "Mother, how long do you think Thor was in love with me?"

"It is hard to say. As you said, brotherly love is not romantic love, but discriminating the difference between the two can be hard, especially since Thor was trying to conceal his true feelings, I'm sure. You'll have to ask him that question yourself."

"I was only attracted to women before my….transformation. If things had played out any other way I would never have returned his affections, and he'd be married to that cow from Vanaheim."

"Sophie is not a cow! She is a very sweet girl." Frigga admonishes.

"With a pig face." Loki snorts.

"Loki, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

"Not jealous mother, threatened. That hideous sow was one syllable away from taking away my happiness."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After Frigga and the seamstress leave Loki gets dress in the emerald gown from all those months ago. The last time she wore this she'd caught Thor fucking one of the servants, and it had broken her ignorant little heart. Loki had been too young and innocent to understand her own feelings let alone the significance of Thor's actions. Looking back on it now the whole situation was one great big comedy of errors. Loki smiles as she walks towards the training yard. Today is going to end very differently.

Loki sits on the bench by the fighting circle and watches as Thor pummels Hogun. Thor is winning the fight, until he catches sight of Loki. She looks every inch the proper dignified princess, but her eyes are predatory as she sucks in her bottom lip through her teeth. Hogun knocks Thor on his ass. Thor recovers quickly if awkwardly and strides over to Loki.

"Care to take me on a walk through the gardens, my love?" Loki says in her most sultry voice.

"I…uh...I can shower quickly and be ready in say 10 minutes?" Thor says.

"Shower?" Loki asks. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I like the way you smell just now. Masculine and powerful, and I want to relish that taste in my mouth." Thor's erection is instantaneous.

"I must go my friends. I will resume our fighting practice on the morrow." Thor says a little too formally to compensate for his obvious move to blow them off for sex. Volstagg and Fandral smile while Sif and Hogun frown. Thor is shirking his duties for pleasure.

Thor and Loki scurry to the Royal Family's private gardens. They go to an obscure corner and look around to make sure Frigga is not around. She can often be found here about this time of day. They look and see no one and so Thor pushes Loki against a wall and lifts up her grand skirt. She didn't bother putting on any undergarments before leaving her room. Thor is still shirtless and sweaty from training. He looks like a golden beast.

Frigga is sitting with three of her handmaidens in a small alcove not far from where the couple is located. They didn't see Frigga, but Frigga sees them and blushes 30 different shades of pink as she and her ladies in waiting try to leave without being noticed. Frigga's handmaids pretend to avert their gaze as they leave, but all three of them get a good look as Thor starts rocking into the form pinned against the bricks. They also get an earful of Loki's cries of pleasure. Frigga is mortified. She knows her children have sex, but hearing and seeing it is something else entirely.

Thor grunts as he ruts into Loki's body. She's wearing that dress. Thor noticed, and he is determined to replace a bad memory with a good one. Loki is whispering dirty things into Thor's ear as he fucks her.

"Tonight, during dinner I'm going to conjure a clone to sit next to you while I climb under the table and suckle you. You'll have to keep a straight face as I swallow your seed." Thor growls from the burning desire the image stirs in his mind.

"Oh Thor….I want you to dominate me. Tomorrow my love on our wedding night. I want you to take control and overpower me. Show me that I belong to you body and soul!" Loki's womb shudders around Thor's length and he thrusts deeply as he ejaculates.

"Tomorrow night I'm going to fuck you on the throne in front of witnesses." Thor growls. Loki almost believes him, but she knows it is just dirty talk. She decides to find a way to make it happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor watches as Loki approaches the dais. She looks like a glowing ice crystal in her white shimmering dress. She has a translucent veil over her face. She is carrying a bouquet gathered from the family's garden. She looks every inch the future queen of Asgard. Thor speaks his vows to her, and he means them. He means every single syllable. Loki returns her vows. She vows her loyalty, her love, her fidelity to her beloved. She swears to honor and _obey _(Loki cringes ever so slightly) her husband and her King for Thor shall be both in time. The priest binds them together and they are presented as one. The people cheer for the happy couple. Well, for Thor at least. Loki can't wait to see just how much of that enthusiasm is meant for her.

The ceremony concludes and all the invited guests and important dignitaries file into the feasting hall for the reception. Loki cannot wait to toast her husband and fuck over her guests. The couple take their seats front and center at the high table. Odin and Frigga sit off to their right. Odin toasts his children, and in particular, Loki's return.

"I care not in what form you have returned to me, only that you have returned, and are happy." Loki has to choke back a tear. Frigga stands to bless her children as the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility. Loki sees Thor's face falter at the mention of children. Thor knows it will be another 20 years before Loki goes into heat again. Loki knows there is a reckoning coming for how all that transpired. Both have thus far avoided the subject. Frigga finishes her blessing and takes a seat. Odin, Frigga, and Thor then look at Loki. This is it. Thor is supportive of Loki doing this. He too, is tired of the subtle disrespect he has witnessed towards Loki. If it is merely subtle when Thor is around, he can only imagine the treatment Loki receives when he is not present to witness it. Thor is willing to humiliate every last Asgardian citizen to if it means that Loki will not be driven away again. Loki warned Thor that tonight would be a night of cruel things being said out loud and without the permission of the speakers themselves. Thor must keep his temper in check. Loki stands to address the crowd.

"Good evening everyone. The past few years have been…difficult for me, to say the least. I have died, been reborn, and transformed into someone new; only to rediscover my old memories and old self and have been forced to reconcile the two identities. Many of you have seen me in both my male and female forms. I have come to find that I have equal appreciation for both, and you can expect to see in my male form just as often. I know this can cause some confusion for how you must address me. Am I prince or princess? When Thor becomes King am I the Queen when I am a man? For the sake of simplicity the answer is yes. I will not take offense at being call the Queen when I am male. (This is going to be good!) Though, for now, it would be common sense to address me properly based on whatever gender I am at the time. For tonight, I am your princess. Tonight I am also the Goddess of Lies, and every single one of you is hiding something from me. For years I have been able to sense when others are keeping a secret from me, lying straight to my face. It is how I became so skilled at it you see, because I could always detect deceit in others. Deceit is what turned my heart bitter. Deceit is what turned me against my brother. Deceit is what threw me into madness and the time has come for the truth to reign. I, Loki the God of Lies CURSE YOU ALL! For 30 days and 30 nights none in the whole of Asgard shall be able to tell a lie or keep a secret. Your sins shall be laid bare by your own mouths and you shall know what it means to confess. There are some caveats, however. State secrets meant to protect the realm may be kept, and the King and Queen are of course exempt. Thank you, and have a pleasant evening."

Loki takes her seat. You could hear a pin drop. The silence was deafening. None dared to speak. But of course, Loki wasn't going to let them get away with that.

"Thor dear, I think it is time for us to mingle with our guests don't you?" Loki takes a goblet of wine in one hand and Thor's in the other. Loki already knows who her first target will be.

"Lord and Lady Svetland! How are you?" Loki asks with an evil smile.

"I'm cheating on my wife with one of your servants." Lord Svetland blurts out. He slaps his hand over his face as his wife stares at him in dumbfound shock. "No I mean….my wife is fat…ah…she nags me like harpy." Lord Svetland clamps his mouth shut. Lady Svetland opens her mouth to yell at her husband but instead this comes out….

"You smell terrible and you've never satisfied me in bed, EVER!" Lady Svetland's eyes go wide at her own words. The couple breaks out into an epic battle of words. Loki is laughing hysterically.

"Who's next?" She says to Thor.

"King's Advisor Lord Brenish. I've always wondered what the man thought of me." Thor says. Loki and Thor walk arm in arm over to man. Lord Brenish's face turns white as a sheet as they approach him.

"Lord Brenish, tell me how are you enjoying this evening's festivities." Loki says.

"The ceremony was long and boring and I think your vows are bullshit. I think you are using Thor to get to the throne and that your marriage is both an abomination and a sham. You do make for a beautiful bride though, fancy a fuck?" Lord Brenish says in front of his wife.

Loki quickly inserts herself between Lord Brenish and her husband. The man runs away in fear as Loki roars with laughter. Loki hears muttering in the background as people begin to talk amongst themselves. The quiet muttering doesn't last long though as people start to involuntarily confess their secrets in front of their friends and cohorts. Fights of both the physical and verbal nature breakout all over the hall. This is the best wedding celebration Loki has ever attended.

Loki continues to make the rounds. Thor finds he must excuse himself for fear he will kill his own wedding guests. Thor goes back to the high table to sit with his parents. Loki goes about and asks people their opinion of her. Many are what she expects, racism, bigotry, and jealousy. She is, however, pleasantly surprised by some of the other confessions. "….I think you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I want to suck your cock…..I'm afraid of you because you can do magic…I think you are smarter than me and I hate you for it…I hate you because you fucked my friend Beatrice but you never showed any interest in me…You're prettier than me and hope a bird shits on your face…" Hot damn! Loki thinks. She's getting a bigger boost to her ego out of this than she ever expected, especially since a lot of the sexual comments about Loki's male form are coming from the MEN! Ah! Loki's also surprised to find out how many people do not like Thor as much as they pretend to. Like Loki there are many that wish Thor was smarter and had better diplomacy skills. Some even confess that they are glad Loki is marrying Thor for that reason. Praise was the last thing Loki expected.

Odin and Frigga watch the debacle unfold and take pity on their guests. The King and Queen take their leave, which means the guests are now allowed to leave. Thor and Loki announce shortly after that they are ready to retire as well. Calls go out from across the room, ranging from "….you don't deserve him you evil bitch…" to "…..I want to fuck your wife…." And a lot of "…..can I watch?"

Loki takes notes on the ones that made that last comment.

"Thor wait."

"You wish to linger in this chaos?" Thor gives Loki an exhausted expression. Clearly Thor is not enjoying the results of Loki's curse.

"Did you really want to fuck me on the throne in front of witnesses?" Loki whispers into his ear. Thor pulls back and looks at Loki with surprise. His face is serious for a moment as he tries to determine if Loki is serious or not. (and if she is baiting him into a trap)

"Yes. I want all to see and know that you are mine, especially the ones here tonight that have made sexual advances towards you. You are mine. Not Steven's. Mine!" Thor growls the last sentence. Loki cups Thor's face. He's still insecure about Steven. Still hurt by what happened.

"Let me gather up a few unwilling bodies. I'll meet you in the throne room." Loki whispers. Loki decides to get a nice mix of about 15 people and asks them all to follow her to the throne room for a private audience. They are all nervous and afraid. Some of them had said some pretty horrendous things to Loki and think they are about to be tossed into the dungeons or worse. They can't deny Loki her request. She's the bride. When everyone is inside the throne room Loki uses her magic to close and seal the great doors. No one will be able to come in or out, nor will any sound escape outside of the throne room. Only the current occupants will see and hear what is about to happen. Loki stops and stands just at the base of the throne.

"I suppose you all are wondering why I have asked you here." The group nod silently in agreement. "Some of you expressed a desire to watch Thor fuck me, others among you hate me and wish I would drop dead so you can marry Thor instead. Since I don't plan on dropping dead…again…any time soon you'll all have to settle for the first." Loki turns to Thor. "Thor darling I need your help taking my dress off."

Thor approaches her and smiles. He starts working the buttons down the back of her dress as he kisses her neck. Loki purrs. The group stares in dumbfound shock until someone finally says, "You can't be serious?" Loki glares evil cat eyes at them and then moans when Thor nibbles her ear. To everyone's amazement Thor shoots them the same glare. He's going to enjoy this. Thor's hands are possessive and his grip in Loki's hair is tight. He's going to be rough with her. Loki is getting wet from the thought. Thor loses patience with the little buttons and rips off Loki's dress. Loki is wearing a beautiful matching white bra and panty set with thigh high stockings. Loki turns her body in Thor's grip and kisses him as she works the buckles on Thor's formal attire.

Loki smiles into the kiss as she hears the muffled aroused sounds from the witnesses. Thor's hands are roaming her body, gripping her ass, and cupping her breast. Loki removes Thor's tunic and tosses it off to the side. His big muscular chest is taught with sexual desire. Thor twists his fingers around the narrow part of Loki's panties, just at the hip and rips them off. He unhooks her bra and throws it away. Loki gasps at the exposure and works her fingers through the laces of Thor's trousers. Thor uses his toes to kick off his boots. Loki is about to pull Thor's pants down when his hand grips one of her wrists.

"On the throne." He commands. Thor leads her up the steps. He drops his pants and kicks them off. They are both now naked. Thor's cock is large and hard. Some in the group gasp at the sight of it. It is massive. Thor sits on the edge of the throne and spreads his legs wide. Loki takes the hint and gets on her knees between his legs. Thor sighs in ecstasy as Loki's head bobs up and down. Thor looks out to the people watching and sees unconcealed lust on their faces. All of the men have visible erection being held back by their pants. Thor loves the feel of Loki's mouth on him but he doesn't want to come yet. He wants to come inside Loki's pussy and hold her legs wide so they can all see his come drip out of her quim.

"Enough. In my lap." Loki gets up and turns around to sit in Thor's lap to face the crowd. They all now have a perfect view of Loki's beautiful body. Her breasts are perky and perfectly shaped. Her pale creamy thighs are spread and draped outside of Thor's as she impales her body upon his cock. Thor takes a firm grip on her hips and begins the up down motions, lifting Loki up and down on his shaft, thrusting on the down motion. Every inch of Thor's body is golden including his cock. Thor and Loki moan loudly and wantonly, their cries of pleasure echo throughout the room. Loki's hands are griping the arm holds of the throne for dear life and Thor's balls slap against her clit. Loki's breasts are bouncing violently and Thor grips her hair and pulls, making her arch her back. Thor comes with a mighty roar and his meaty cock pumps streams of seed into her tight space. Thor lifts up slightly to pull out, but keeps her legs spread. Her cunt is a white shiny mess dripping their combined spend in copious amounts. They pant quietly for moment. The witnesses all have a look of expectation at being allowed to leave until Thor speaks.

"Change form brother, I'd have you both ways." Loki complies. Loki's ample breasts disappear and give way to sinewy muscles. A long hard cock grows out from beneath the nest of black curls and the crowd looks on as Thor's newly hardened cock realigns to Loki's ass. Loki cries out from the intrusion.

"Thor!" He cries out. Loki closes his eyes and smiles in pleasure. Thor pounds into Loki again. One of the witnesses whimpers and doubles over in embarrassment as he comes inside his trousers. Loki repositions his legs for comfort, moving them in between Thor's spread thighs so that Loki can close his own legs and use them for leverage. Loki's toes point as his release builds. Thor reaches around and strokes Loki's are neglected cock.

"Who do you belong to?" Thor says.

"You! Thor only you!" Loki cries.

"Who do you love?"

"YOU BROTHER! AH!" Loki comes into Thor's hand. Loki's tight hole squeezes down on Thor's length and Thor releases into Loki for a second time. They take a moment to slow their breathes and recover. When Loki's vision and mind have cleared enough to remember the people that just watched him have sex, Loki waves his hand to release the seal on the room.

"You may go now."


	18. Chapter 18

Odin moaned quietly in pain as a healer brought him a tonic for his headache. Three days into Loki's curse and a quarter of the kingdom had petition the King to divorce. Odin had no choice but to put a kingdom-wide moratorium on any and all divorces for an entire year. His people need to work through their issues. Odin was coming to find the brutal honesty of his people off-putting, upsetting, and downright depressing. For the first time in his long life, Odin is discovering what mindless sycophants his councilors and advisors truly are. Odin is beginning to feel the bitterness Loki has felt all these years. No wonder his younger son went mad from all this. Praise the Norns Loki exempted him and Frigga from the curse, though he suspects Loki did that more for Frigga's benefit than his.

"My King, the people will not be pleased by your decree."

"I'm not doing it to PLEASE them, I am doing it for their own good. Wives need to find another way to handle their husband's infidelities than abandonment. Husbands need to work to regain their wives trust. I know not all marriages can be salvaged, but some can, and if after of year of hardship they still cannot reconcile I will reconsider these requests."

"You are too old to be King and have gotten a little fat."

"THANK YOU Boremier for that useless assessment! Get out!" Odin boomed. That's it. That is the last straw. "Wait! Go tell my son that his coronation will take place in three days hence. Hopefully this time there won't be any interuptions."

"My King? Truly? Thor is to be crowned?"

"Yes, because you are right. I am too old, and FAT. Besides Thor has changed much in these last couple of years. His petulant attitude is gone and he has learned the consequences of desiring war. Now that Loki is at his side to guide him through diplomatic matters, and the mundane business of running the kingdom, I believe he has everything he needs to succeed."

"But that would make Loki Queen and the people are hating him just now."

"The sooner they get used to the idea, the better."

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki is covered in sweat as he dodges another blow. It feels good to spar with his brother again and do some manly activities. They are both bare-chested in the bright sunshine. They also have an audience. Loki has noticed how quiet and contemplative the Asgardians have become in the last couple of days. With his curse of the tongue in effect, most avoid speaking unless absolutely necessary for fear they will blurt out some hidden truth, be it deeds or thoughts. Last night's meal in the grand hall had been silent as the grave. The inner turmoil and self-reflection was written on every face. Without the loud boisterous partying, storytelling, lying, boozing atmosphere the people were for once forced to think about their lives. Most grimaced with unhappiness. Loki smiles at the thought. He is as much the God of Honesty as he is the God of Lies.

Loki thinks about his other titles. He is the God of Chaos and yet he is better suited to diplomacy, running the kingdom, and maintaining order than Thor. As Queen it will be his duty to prevent Chaos. As for being the God of Mischief, well, what is life without whimsy? Using his powers as the God of Lies is truly the ultimate prank. It is epic and awesome in its scope. Loki's whole body vibrates with contentment.

"What is making you smile so Loki?" Thor asks.

"The misery of the people." Loki grins.

"Loki…." Thor admonishes.

"What? It's true. These people are finally seeing themselves as they truly are. When they speak they betray themselves, and when they keep their mouths closed they are force to think about all the terrible things they have done. Either way, they cannot escape themselves. It makes me happy."

"Is this how you felt all these years?"

"Yes." Loki ducks as Thor swings a practice blade at him.

"You did not exempt me from the curse. Do you not fear what I might say?"

"If you manage to reveal any secrets I will be incredibly surprised. You have always been open and honest about your feelings. Your naivety and honest goodness is what is sparing you from feeling misery."

"Well then is there anything you would have me confess? Is there anything about me which you do not already know?" Thor asks as he lunges forward. He misses again. Loki is very spry.

"How do you feel about the whole 'Steven' thing? I want to know if you are still hurt, or if you have forgiven me." Loki says as he tries to attack Thor. He doesn't succeed. They both know each other's moves too well.

"I am still hurt. I want children. Every time I think about you lying beneath him…." Thor roars and attacks again. Loki pirouettes out of the way, but just barely.

"Do you understand my reasons why at the time?"

"I do, but I still find I cannot accept them. If it had been me, you would be with child now. I would have made sweet love to you and given pleasure unparalleled. That it was given to you by another, even a friend, angers me."

"I have noticed a touch of jealousy in our lovemaking. You love coming inside me and then spreading my legs to watch it drip out. It's like you need me to see it."

"I do. I will have you know that you are mine and not Steven's."

"I am yours Thor. Steven only loved a specific part of me. Not all of me, as you do. Now that I have my memories back, I am myself again."  
"But you're not. SHE still resides in you, in fact, is still a large part of who you are."

"Yes, I have incorporated her into myself. It is true. I had to. My base form is still female. But more than that she gave me new perspective and a new sense of sanity. It is ultimately because of her that I am able to be here with you." Loki lunges and Thor chooses not to move. Loki knocks him on his back and they fall to the ground together. Loki is on top.

"I still want babies." Thor says.

"I know darling, but we have to wait." Loki says softly. He kisses Thor sweetly to assuage his pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It all looks really familiar. Loki looks around and feels like he's been here before. He has, but she hasn't. There are no frost giants coming this time. No interruptions. She stands on the dais in a beautiful gown. The difference in today's ceremony is that she will be crowned Queen after Thor is crowned King. Thor comes parading down the aisle again like before, although the arrogance is gone. He kneels like last time and Odin begins his speech.

"….I Odin the Allfather proclaim you Thor…" (Pauses and looks at Loki as if to say, You're not going to interrupt again me are you?) "….King of Asgard." Odin places a crown on Thor's head and the crowd erupts into cheers. It is done. Thor turns to face the people and is given a second crown. He looks at Loki expectantly who takes her place kneeling at his feet on the stairs.

"As your new King, it is my first act and greatest honor to crown my wife Loki, Queen of Asgard." He places the crown atop her head and she turns to face the people. No one claps. Not out of politeness or sincerity. No one claps. It is an honest response.

"Well, that was a mood killer. Come husband, let's force our people to interact socially and converse with one another. We can get drunk and laugh while they bare their souls and their secrets."

"Aye." Thor replies.

The coronation feast goes little better than the wedding feast. The majority of people at the gathering are either silent or shouting at one another. It is not the celebration Loki wanted for Thor. She decides to take action and lighten the mood. While on Midgard Loki had taken up several artistic pursuits including piano playing and dance. Loki remembers the music video of a song she likes and decides it will be a perfect distraction for the crowd. She stands to address them.

"As your new Queen it is my honor to bestow a gift to my new King and husband. I have decided to dance for you. Servants please be so kind as to clear the floor." Loki says. The servants act moving people, tables, and chairs out of the way creating a wide space for Loki. Loki uses her magic to conjure up a glowing sphere of sorts, very reminiscent of a disco ball. But this ball is the source from which the Midgardian music will emanate. She changes her dress to something in the style of the 1950's and conjures up a male clone of herself to dance with. He's in a tux. They take their positions as the sound of Safe and Sound by Capitol Cities begins to play.

The guests look on as Loki squared breaks out in every popular dance move of the last American century. Loki projects a crowd of Loki's paired off and in different dress all doing different dance styles. Every single one is smiling. The people are astonished. They have never seen their reserved prince dance let alone bust a move. It is joyous, sensual, and freeing. He and she both move with grace and exuberance and all the guests are smiling in spite of themselves. The song concludes and all the illusions and clones disappear. Loki is standing alone on the dance floor in a ballerina costume looking incredible. The room erupts into applause. How could they not? They have never seen anything like that before and Loki was the epitome of grace. It was a joyous dance befitting a joyous occasion. The people quickly forget their own miserable lives and commence with drinking and feasting like they should. Loki returns to her seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki and Thor retire to their chambers after the coronation feast. Loki had offered to fuck on the throne again, but Thor declined. Thor wants to make love in the comfort of their bedchamber tonight. Loki and Thor quietly and calmly remove their own clothing. Thor is glad to ditch the ceremonial garb. Loki steps out of her elaborate gown and hangs it up. She strips off her bra and panties and is completely naked before she shifts into HIM. A slight smile graces Thor's face and there is softness in his eyes as he looks upon his husband. It feels different tonight. They are not about to engage in feverish or frenzied fucking, but something sweeter. Thor revels in the almost routine normalness of an evening of quiet solitude as a married couple after a long hard day.

They both crawl into bed naked and hold each other. Loki curls into Thor's chest as they kiss each other gently and languidly. One of Thor's hands finds its way into Loki's hair while the other ventures south to cup his ass. Loki relishes the feeling of Thor's broad muscled body against his own. Their hardened erection brush against one another and the men gasp into their kiss. Loki plays with one of Thor's nipples in an absentminded fashion. Thor quirks and eyebrow and grins at him.

"You like that." Loki says. It's not a question. He returns Thor's grin. Thor kisses him again, this time with a little more urgency. Loki whimpers in an attempt to speak, and Thor pulls back to look into his eyes. Loki looks so vulnerable, practically wrecked. His eyes look glazed over as if he is about to cry and for the briefest of moments Thor wonders if he has done something wrong.

"I need you inside me." Loki whispers. Loki means it. He needs to be one with Thor, to feel complete. Thor moves to the nightstand and grabs the glass vial of oil. It is thick, viscous, and sweet smelling.

"I want to open you properly. Get on your hands and knees." Thor says gently. Loki shifts gracefully into position and presents himself to Thor. His ass is in the air and his chest is on the mattress. Thor coats two fingers and gently slides them inside of Loki and begins scissoring him. Loki emits a sound that is somewhere between a grunt and a moan as Thor begins to massage him from the inside. Thor places the tip of the bottle just inside Loki's anus and pours a copious amount inside his lover. When Loki's passage finally feels stretched and relaxed Thor enters a third finger.

"Oh…..oh Thor…" Loki breathes. Then he moans quietly. It feels so tender and wonderful and they have not even begun to make love. Loki starts to pant as the massage continues to open him up and Loki finds he is desperate for the real thing.

"I'm ready Thor, take me my love." Loki says with longing etched into his voice.

"Lay back down, I want to look into your eyes." Loki flips back down onto his back and Thor takes the dominant position on top of his lover. Loki wraps his legs instantly around Thor's hips and cants his own to give Thor easy access. They come together in one fluid motion that is powerful, gentle, and excruciatingly pleasurable. There are tears in Loki's eyes and Thor leans to kiss them away. Loki feels so filled. Thor interlaces one of his hands with Loki's. They never break eye contact. Every pleasurable twitch, spark, and stroke is displayed on their faces for the other to see. Thor is plunging into Loki deeply and purposefully. The rainstorm outside is loud and thick with heavy rain drops.

"Thor…..Thor…..I….I….I'm come…I'm coming Thor…." Loki looks almost pained. Thor reaches between them and wraps his hand around Loki's length. Thor only has to pump it a few times before Loki spills all over himself and Thor's fingers. Thor continues to rock into Loki, pickup up speed. Thor takes his pleasure now, stroking into Loki hard and fast. Loki strokes Thor's golden head, encouraging his lover.

"I'll keep your seed inside of me where it belongs." Loki whispers to Thor. The mental image sends Thor over the edge and he thrusts in deep one last time before finally spilling. They lay there for a moment entangled in one another breathing heavily.

"Thor in the night table, there is a glass object, hand it to me." Loki instructs. Thor leans over, pulls the drawer out and grabs a clear glass anal plug. It is small. Thor looks at it curiously as if trying to determine its purpose. Loki takes pity on him.

"Put it inside me." Loki says. Thor's eyebrows arch up at this. Then he smiles. Loki spreads his legs once more and Thor looks down at his handiwork. Loki's hole is red and swollen. Small amounts of Thor's spend is dripping out of Loki. Thor presses the tip of the plug into Loki hole and it glides right in. The object seats itself well, and Loki moans at the sensation.

"There now. Your seed will not leave me until I take it out." Loki says with a smile. He hops up and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower as Thor switches out the bed linen. They both fall asleep that night much like they will do most every night, satisfied and content.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The first month of Thor's rule is difficult for him. Thor hates the dry mundane business of tax collecting, maintaining food reserves, settling disputes, and punishing criminals. Well, punishing the criminals is actually kind of fun, but it is the one exception. Loki keeps him focused. They figure it out as they go, with advice and encouragement from their parents, who are never very far away. The first two years of Thor's rule go by in a blink. It is not until Heimdall brings Thor's attentions to Midgard that the quiet peace of their lives is once again disturbed.

Heimdall calls Thor's attention to a battle taking place (yet again) in New York City. An army of robots has attacked. Thor stands before the gate and nods to Heimdall. He disappears in a glow of rainbow light as his body is sent hurling towards Earth. Loki stands out on the balcony with worry in her heart. She/he loves Thor, and Thor loves her; so much so that his jealousy could destroy them both. They are content here in Asgard. Thor returning to Midgard will open an old wound. Loki fears for Steven.

Down on Earth the battle rages. Tony is relieved to see some help arrive. They need it. They are badly out numbered. Thor calls the lightening and targets the robots, which overload in droves and drop like rocks. Clint is badly hurt and Natasha is fighting to just keep him from bleeding out. Steve has a broken arm. The Hulk is fine but even the sheer number of robots were too many for him to contain. If Thor had not arrived when he did, the fight would have been lost. Thor looks around at his injured friends and realizes they need medical attention and fast.

"Heimdall, summon Lady Eir and tell her to bring her potions bag with her. She must hurry!" Thor yells at the sky. A moment later the sky lights up and Thor knows that the too quick response can only mean one thing.

"Loki." Thor mutters to himself. Loki is in her female form. Thor becomes acutely aware that Steven is standing not 10 feet behind him. He bristles at the competition. Loki's hair rises on the back of her neck. She knows this is a stupid idea. She shouldn't be here, but Lady Eir would have taken forever to get to the Bifrost and Clint would be dead well before then. She, Loki, owes a debt. Loki runs to where Clint lay and pulls forth a bottle of green liquid from thin air.

"I don't think he's capable of swallowing just now." Natasha says.

"He won't need to. Pour this over the wound." Loki commands. Natasha snatches it from Loki and does as she instructs while Loki moves her hands and chants something Natasha doesn't understand over her lover's limp pasty body. The bullets pop out of Clint's wounds and the holes close up. The color returns to Clint's face and then his body jerks as he gasps for air.

"Holy Shit I think I saw Jesus. He looked pissed." Clint exclaims.

"Yes well, your god is a rather jealous god. He doesn't like competition." Loki replies dryly. Speaking of jealous gods….

Loki turns and looks at Thor and then Steven. Though Steven is clutching his injured arm he is still managing to stare Thor down hard. Shit. Loki clears her throat to break their gaze. The men turn to look at her.

"Hello Steven." Loki tries to say in an even tone. Her voice breaks. Why is her voice breaking?

"Loki. I thought that you turned back into a man?" Steven says accusingly.

"Loki spends much of her time in her male form, including while making love." Thor says bluntly, like a dog pissing on its territory. Steven backs off. His gaze drops to the ground realizing he's lost this particular battle. Loki is no longer his. Loki is no longer the Loki he fell in love with. He knows that. He has known it since that day Loki came to him as a man and kissed him. But seeing HER again, it is like she never left. It is like she was kidnapped, or missing, or had simply fallen into a deep sleep like Snow White and has at long last returned to him. It's not true of course. She is not HIS Loki, but it still hurts to look at her.

"Thor, I need to see to Steven's injury. Go help Tony secure the perimeter." Loki orders. Thor gets angry and almost opens his mouth to protest, but the look she shoots at him even makes Thor quiver in fear. He holds his tongue and then flies up into the sky in a huffy manner.

"Let me take a look at that arm." Loki says. The shoulder is out of socket and the forearm is shredded. A lesser mortal would be unconscious and in shock. Loki pulls another bottle of green potion out of thin air and pours it over the eviscerated muscle. Steven screams at the shoulder shifts and pops back into socket. Tears are in his eyes, but he is not certain if it is from physical pain or emotional pain. He weeps. He weeps loudly and openly and messily. Loki's heart breaks for him. She did this to him.

"I miss you." Steven cries. "I've missed you so much. It's like you died that day and I'd give anything to have you back. I-I'd even try…I'd be willing to try to be with you as a man…" Steven stutters out.

"No Steven. Sweetheart, that is not who you are. I would never expect you to change yourself so completely just to please me. A love like that cannot survive. You know that." Loki says soothingly. Steven knows she's right, but it hurts, still. Loki continues. "Thor and I are married now. I am Queen of Asgard. I have duties and obligations to perform. I have made solemn vows and I will keep them. Do you understand?" Steve nods. He values the sanctity of marriage. Most people these days do not. It is the last nail in the coffin. After more than two years of pining for a memory, Steven finally lets go of his love for Loki. With nothing further to say, and with Steven's arm healed, Loki steps away to talk with the others.

Tony and Thor lands moments later. Thor tries to look tough and intimidating but Loki knows better. He's frightened he's about to lose her. Loki grabs her husband and kisses him deeply.

"I love you more than the rising sun, and when we get home I'm going to prove it to you." Loki whispers in a naughty voice. She turns to Tony and pulls out yet another magic potion. This one is red and in a much smaller bottle.

"Tony, this is a love potion. I want you to use it on Steve. Find him a nice girl, you know what I mean, and feed it to them both. He'll feel more happiness than any mortal can bear, and she along with him. It is a blessing. Choose wisely. He doesn't need to be paired off with a psycho bitch." Loki hands Tony the bottle and turns back to Thor.

"Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Steve is sitting quietly on the couch sketching the New York City skyline when Tony and the others descend upon him in a conspiratorial manner. He quirks an eyebrow at all of them. What the hell?

"Steve, it has been decided that you have pined after Loki long enough." Tony says.

"It's time for you to move on Steve." Natasha affirms.

"So I have taken it upon myself to hold a "The Bachelor" style party in which there will be dozens of ladies all vying for you." Tony says as his fingertips tap against one another in a mad scientist fashion.

"Oh no! No! I thank you all for your concern, but I don't need your help. I'm fine now. I've really let Loki go this time and I'm ready to move on. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you turn me into a show pony at USO dance hall." Steve states with yet another outdated cultural reference. It wasn't uncommon for there to be dozens of ladies vying for a chance to dance with a man, any man, during the war when so many were overseas.

"We're ganging up on you. You don't have a choice. The event is tonight, in 2 hours to be precise. The tux is being delivered as we speak. You are going." Bruce says.

"Et tu Brute?" Steve says. Bruce gives a sardonic smile with his arms folded.

"Don't worry! You're going to love it. I've had three of the city's best matchmakers spend the last several weeks combing the entire eastern seaboard looking for the right lady for you. The list was narrowed down to 36 lovely ladies. They are beautiful, old fashioned, Christian, boring librarian types that'll make you feel like you are right back in 1940. It'll be the snooze fest of the century. Not a whore in sight!"

"Tony!" Pepper admonishes.

"Steve, the final selection of the ladies attending tonight's gala was performed by me. The matchmakers sent me hundreds of entries. I know that this 'style' of event is not necessarily to your liking, but it is a quick and effective way to meet a lot of potential partners in a very short amount of time. I am asking you to trust my judgment. Will you?" Pepper asks as she takes Steve's hand in hers. She then adds, "We just want to see you happy again." Steve relents. He does trust her judgment, and in an odd way he trusts Tony's as well. He was smart enough to choose Pepper after all, wasn't he?

"Give me the damn tux." Steve says with resignation. Tony squeals like a high school prom queen.

Steve gets ready for the event. They all do. How could his friends pass up the chance to watch Steve be swarmed by a crowd of marriage eager women all dying to walk down the aisle and pop out a dozen children in quick succession. It's going to be a Donna Reid Blood Bath. They all pile into an awaiting limo and are driven down town to a nice hotel with a large ballroom. The crew arrives and Tony drags Steve on stage to present him to a room full of beautiful ladies. Steve looks around the room. The whole room has an ice blue motif and there are emblems of glass slippers everywhere, even the table centerpieces.

"Cinderella? Really Tony?" Steve asks

"It was Peppers idea. Let's face it, you are a real life Prince Charming. Besides it gave us the excuse to end the event abruptly at midnight. We know you have your limits." Tony says.

"Good evening ladies. I assume I need no introduction. Tony Stark playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist, but I am sorry to inform you that I am already spoken for. So I present to you without further ado, Captain Steven Rogers!" Tony shouts and the ladies go wild. After the roomful of squeals dies down a bit Tony continues. "Now we have divided you all up three ladies to a table. Each table has a very noticeable empty fourth chair. That chair is for Steve. Some of you may have noticed this great big clock here on stage. It is not a prop, it is a timer. When Steve comes to your table you have 15 minutes to make an impression. After tonight Steve will decide which lady or ladies he wants to get know better in a one on one setting. While your table waits for its turn with Steve I encourage you all to kill time at the buffet and on the dance floor. Many of you no doubt have figured out it will take a little over three hours for Steve to talk to all the tables. It is almost 8 o'clock now, so he will finish up shortly after 11. He will then be given time to make his selection and at the stroke of midnight most of you will be dismissed. Those of you that Steve wishes to see again will be presented with a beautiful _plastique _cheesy glass slipper. Steve may choose to give out more than one, or only one. It will be up to him. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Steve gulps audibly after hearing Tony's long speech. He feels a bit overwhelmed and for a moment almost chickens out when the clock strikes eight and he is dragged to the first table by Tony. The introductions begin. "Hi I'm Barbara, I'm Colleen, I'm Stephany….." Steve listens intently to each of them. Some of the ladies are more assertive than the others and Steve tries to be fair to each of them and give each an opportunity to speak. They are all lovely. Each is beautiful in her own way. Steve noticed about half of the women in the room have dark hair and light eyes. He didn't realize he had a type until this moment, but considering Loki and Peggy he does. He is pleasantly surprised by it. Some of these women are so beautiful it makes Steve's heart ache. They are beautiful body and soul. At first Steve feels hard pressed to choose just one. By the fifth table Steve is thoroughly convinced he won't be able to make a decision. It is when he gets to the sixth table that one stands out among all the others. Her name is Aditi. She was born in America but her parents are of Indian decent. She is a Buddhist and her name means Mother of Gods. Her skin is bronzed chocolate perfection and her hair is black as midnight. Her eyes are a deep brown and her face is feminine perfection. She is wearing a red dress and she has the signature red dot of her faith in the middle of her forehead. Steve can't take his eyes off her. She has beautiful henna designs painstakingly painted onto her hands. She is dressed like a bride, which Steve does not realize. He knows little of Indian culture. He can tell she is old school, but assertive. She has no trouble making herself known. Three minutes into the meeting and the other two ladies at the table can tell the game is over. Steve has lost all interest in the other women in the room. It becomes even more obvious when Steve is forced to move on to other tables and keeps looking back at her.

Tony and the others watch on with excited fascination. She is exotic looking and according to Pepper very accomplished. She is a pharmacist by trade, plays the violin, and paints. She is also bilingual in both her native Indian and of course English. Pepper took a risk choosing a non-Christian girl, but she figured after Loki that Steve is more open minded than most give him credit for. In many respects she reminds Pepper of Loki. The waist length Raven hair, the exotic look, and a sweet personality hiding a fiery soul. She is strong in her sense of self. She knows who she is and knows what she wants. Steve could use a little of that.

Steve struggles through the remaining six tables. All the ladies look dismally disappointed. They can all tell he's not interested in them. When Steve is done interviewing the last table several of the ladies leave, not bothering to wait and see if Steve asks to see them again. They know he doesn't. Many remain, however, hopeful that maybe they still have a shot. They don't. At one minute to midnight Steve presents Aditi with a (Tony wasn't kidding about the cheesy part) faux glass slipper and his phone number. He asks her out to dinner tomorrow night. She smiles broadly and accepts.

The Avengers watch on as Steve goes on his first, fifth, and twentieth date with Aditi. Both are too old fashioned to skip to the sex part of a serious relationship. Aditi has made it clear he won't get any unless there is a wedding night. Steve is totally fine with this. Tony thinks he's a chump. After three months of dating it is obvious it is serious and everyone in the group approves of her. Natasha has made a concerted effort to buddy up to the woman and find out any weird deal breaking flaws the woman might have. She doesn't have any. She occasionally snorts when she laughs really hard, and then gets embarrassed by it. She cooks mostly vegetarian meals and eats very little meat, usually chicken when she does. Steve is a big meat eater. He has to be. They learn to compromise. Chicken at home, and then beef for Steve when they eat out. Aditi spent years earning her medical degree but would hang it up in a heart-beat to be a homemaker. She wants lots of children.

The group hold a meeting. She's the one. They all like her, Steve clearly loves her and she loves him.

"Why do we need to give them a love potion? I mean what does it even do exactly?" Bruce asks.

"Don't know exactly. Loki said it was a blessing and to quote 'not choose a psycho bitch and choose wisely' so it must do something."

"I don't feel comfortable giving Steve something without knowing what it does." Clint says.

"Don't be a kill joy. And besides, she has to drink it too." Tony says like giddy kid.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Natasha asks.

"No." Clint says.

"We're doing this. Steve deserves to be happy, and if I have to put up with another mopey depressed Steve I might kill myself." Tony says. Tony brews up a pot of tea and pours two mugs for the abstinent couple. He pours in equal amounts of the love potion Loki gave him and gives them a stir. "Pepper you serve it to them." Tony says

"Me? Why me?"

"Because if I try to get them to both drink a 'special tea' they won't touch it. Steve will assume I'm trying to drug him (which technically he is) and Aditi has learned there are certain things to never trust me with. Beverages is one of them."

"Fine." Pepper says. Pepper takes the two mugs in hand and carries them out to the love birds who are sitting on the couch watching some chick flick. "Hey guys, I made something for the two of you. It is a special tea, my yoga instructor says it has lots of antioxidants and tastes really good. I made you guys a cup." Pepper says.

"Oh thank you Pepper, that is very considerate of you." Aditi says. Steve thanks her as well and both of them take a cup and sip down a mouthful. Everyone in the kitchen watches them in silent anticipation. Steve feels the hot liquid go down his throat. The warming sensation there spreads to the rest of him. He starts to feel euphoric and elated. Aditi feels the same sensation. Steven then notices Aditi looking at him and he feels like his whole world is on fire. Her eyes are like liquid pools that he could happily drown in. It is then that he can feel HER. Her emotions are flooding him and he feels a deep tangible connection that was not there before. If she were on the other side of the world Steven would know her emotional state. It is a bond that is strong and lasting. The affection and attraction they feel for each other floods their hearts. Aditi is consumed by Steven's love for her. They kiss each other passionately.

They continue kissing each other passionately. Finally Steve starts pulling at her clothes and Aditi doesn't stop him. They clumsily get off the couch, trying to walk towards Steve's room without breaking the kiss. They bump into a lot of furniture along the way. The moaning that follows lasts for several hours and is repeated every night the rest of their blissful happy lives.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor returns to Midgard many times over the next several years. He watches as his mortal friends slowly succumb to the ravages of time. After a couple of decades it becomes too painful to return. His friends are beginning to die off, starting with Tony Stark. It is not a surprise when Tony goes. The man had pickled his liver for many years. He was already 50 when he first became Iron Man. The fact that he was able to maintain his superhero status well into his sixties was no small feat. However, the last couple of years his health took a considerable turn and he finally passed away.

The funeral is painful and sad as expected. Loki comes to earth for the first time in many years. She sees Steve and his wife Aditi. They have seven children. Steve has not aged as quickly as the others. He just has the beginnings of gray streaks at his temples. It is plain that he will outlive his wife. Loki feels sorry for him, but at least he has children to cherish.

Thor says some kind words about his friend and after the wake, they return to Asgard knowing they will only go back to Midgard if there is danger to the people, or another funeral to attend. This is why gods do not fall in love with mortals or keep human friends. It hurts too much when they die so quickly.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Thor says to Loki.

"Every day. Don't ever die before I do. I'll lose my sanity." Loki says. They go to bed that night holding each other with sadness in their hearts.

Time is a funny thing in Asgard. A single moment can change the course of history, and yet decades can pass without anything changing at all. The passage of time is only noted by those that feel its weight. It is one fine morning not long after Tony's funeral when Loki awakens to a familiar disgusting sensation.

"Thor! Thor wake-up!" Loki shoves her husband awake. Thor snorts his alertness and rolls over groggily to look at her.

"Em….what…what's wrong?" Thor bolts up straight when he sees the pool of brown dead blood Loki is sitting in. He flies out of bed looking for his robe so he can shout at one of his servants to call for a healer.

"You're bleeding! I'll call for a healer at once!" Thor shouts in fear.

"Thor wait! I'm fine. I don't need a healer." Loki tries to assure him.

"You're bleeding to death!"

"I'm not bleeding to death….THOR! I'm going into heat." Loki states. Thor is snapped out of his horrified state and finally fully looks Loki in the eyes.

"In heat…..truly?" Thor says as a hesitant smile slowly creeps across his face. He crawls back onto the bed. "What….what do you need from me?" Thor says. There is a very slight sexual tone in his voice.

"By the Norns Thor, you're not going to rut me while I have the bleeds. The heat will not fully start until tomorrow after my womb is cleaned out and prepared. You can help me to the bath and then call for the servants to remove all this mess. Do go ahead and call for one of the healers. I will be suffering some abdominal cramping for the next 24 hours and I will be spending the entire day and night in the tub, so pillows would be nice."

"Oh. Okay." Thor says dumbly. Loki looks back over her shoulder as she makes her way towards the bathroom. It really does look like a blood bath. Poor Thor. Loki smirks. Loki climbs into the enormous empty tub and starts the warm water. The healer comes and gives Loki medicine to make her comfortable. Servants come with books, a pillow for her head, food, and drink. Loki fills and empties the tub regularly all day. Once Loki has made herself fully comfortable Thor asks her again what he should do.

"Eat. Eat a lot of food today. And drink a lot of water. You are going to need your strength tomorrow and the next few days after that. No touching yourself today or tonight. Your seed is mine." Loki says the last sentence seductively.

"You're a wicked tease you know that." Thor chuckles.

"We've been waiting 20 years for this day. We only have one day more to wait, and we can finally make a baby. I want your seed so badly I can taste it." Loki says. Thor growls low in his throat as he bends down to kiss her. He hates to leave her, but he has duties to attend to, and he'll have to let his council know that he will be out of commission for the next several days while he and Loki are busy producing an heir. The day passes slowly for the married couple. Thor tries to keep busy but finds he is too excited to think about anything else. Sif and the Warriors 3 are happy for him. Fandral does a lot of cheesy nodding and winking. Sif rolls her eyes. Loki gets very prune-y and though she loses interest in her book after only a couple of hours, she continues reading it. It helps pass the time.

Thor and Loki spend the evening together in the bathroom talking. Thor tries to stay awake but eventually Loki takes pity on her husband and orders him to bed. He needs his rest tonight. Loki falls asleep in an empty bathtub as her body performs it's disgusting duty.

"Good morning." Thor says in an overly bright voice. Loki whines as she slowly awakens to the aches and pains of a stiff body. "How are you feeling? Horny I trust."

"Starving actually. Have the servants bring in an incredibly large breakfast for us both, the kind Volstagg would eat. They should also bring with them a dozen pitchers of water as well. We will get very thirsty." Loki orders.

"I will tell them." Thor says as he turns to find a servant.

"Thor. I need you to remember to make me eat. I'm ravenous this morning but once things get underway I won't be thinking clearly. Make sure I take in plenty fluids as well. You must do the same. You'll need your strength." Loki instructs. Thor smiles at Loki like she is an all-you-can-eat buffet. Eating her sweet quim is just one of many things he plans on doing.

Loki hoses herself off one last time and gets out of the tub and puts on a nice thick robe. She walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed. It feels like heaven after sitting in the hard marble tub all night. Loki's stomach protests profusely until the food arrives. Loki dives in as Thor gives the servants some final instructions. Odin and Frigga are taking the helm while Thor and Loki create the next sovereign.

Thor turns around to see Loki eating like a beast. Loki is always so polished and refined and hyperaware of being watched and judged by others. So when Loki looks up at Thor with butter dribbling down her chin and says, "What?" around a mouth full of food, Thor bursts into laughter. Loki snorts derisively at him, but doesn't stop eating. Thor plops down beside her and digs in. They consume everything. They sit and digest their food for a little while. Thor watches as Loki begins to pant and sweat.

"Loki?" Thor asks her softly. Loki simply nods in reply. They shed their robes and make their way to the bed. The scent rolling off Loki is intoxicating. Thor kisses her and finds that her taste is that much more heightened and refined. He feels as though he could drink her down. But Loki is impatient.

"Thor. I need your seed. Breed me please." Loki begs quietly. Thor's cock is rock hard. Normally he would take time building the pleasure through soft caresses and teases. Normally he would part her folds and taste deeply of her sweetness, sucking and licking at all the spots he knows she likes. Or suck Loki's cock. Thor is going to miss Loki's cock for the next several months. Loki will not be able to shift into male form while she is pregnant. Oh well. Sacrifices must be made. Thor climbs on top of Loki and slides his meaty cock into her eager womb in one slick smooth motion.

"You're so wet Loki." Thor mutters as he begins rutting her. Loki's nerve endings feel like they are on fire. Thor fucks her hard. The thought that THIS TIME his seed will hit its mark is more erotic than any other fantasy Thor can bring to mind. Thor cannot wait to fill her over and over again and see his seed running out of her like a tidal wave. Loki moans loudly as Thor grunts like an animal. His orgasm hits fast and Thor thrusts deeply into her womb to give her what she needs.

Thor's cock does not soften, however. His stamina is legendary and he continues pounding her sweet eager pussy. Loki has her first orgasm not long after Thor's. Thor keeps going and Loki enjoys the electric sensation of Thor plowing his shaft into her quivering sex. Thor mates Loki continuously for several hours before finally collapsing in an exhausted heap. It is only early evening of the first day. Things are just getting started.

They both awaken a few hours later from their nap. Thor quickly downs some bread and meat and forces Loki to do the same despite her protest.

"I'd rather choke on that meaty cock of yours." Loki says trying to entice her husband. Thor finishes gulping his water down.

"As tempting as it is to watch you swallow my seed, I'd rather spill it inside of you just now."

"Mount me then!" Loki snarls.

"Not until you finish your food…and drink you water." Thor says. Loki growls at him but does as he commands. When Thor is satisfied that she has eaten enough to maintain her strength, Thor gets back on the bed.

"Do you have any particular requests?" Thor asks her. Loki gets on her hands and knees and shakes her ass at him.

"Pull my hair and pound me like a prison bitch." Loki says. Damn, Thor thinks. Thor grips Loki's hips hard and yanks her back to align with his own. Thor reaches up and wraps Loki's long black hair around this palm and his wrist and pull hard as he thrusts in. Loki cries out as she arches her back and tilts her head to the ceiling. She is completely at his mercy and she loves it. Her breasts bounce erratically Thor pumps in and out of her. Thor would love to fuck her ass. It is so sweet and tight and beckoning him to breach it. Thor uses his free hand to explore her hole. He plunges his thumb inside it to see if she is receptive. She is. Her moan is more like a yell and Thor smiles. He pulls out of her cunt completely and thrusts his throbbing length into her other hole.

"Oh Loki you are so tight. AHH!" Thor says as the sounds of hard smacking echoes off the walls. Loki can feel Thor's balls slapping her clit. Her clear juices are dripping out of her like a fountain, soaking his balls and increasing her sensitivity. Thor feels his peak nearing and just when he is about to gush he pulls is dick out of her ass and thrusts it back into her pussy and squirts out everything he has. His cock softens and he pulls out of her. Loki protests.

"I want more." She whines. Thor's mind is willing but his sack is empty. He needs time to recharge.

"I'm sorry my love but your sweet body has devoured all of my seed for this evening. I need time to recover." Thor pants in fatigue.

"I'm so close Thor. Help me."

"On your back and spread your legs." Thor commands. Loki spreads her leg obscenely wide. She knows what he wants. He wants to see the beautiful mess he has made. Thor gazes at her red swollen rose bud and at the white crème oozing out of it.

"Touch yourself." Thor orders in a commanding voice. Loki rubs her clit in little circles, and Thor starts talking dirty to her. "You are like a feast Loki. I should carry you to the feasting hall and bury my head between your legs and eat you in front of the entire kingdom. I would run my tongue along the sharp edge of you clit where the nerves are most sensitive and then latch on to it and suck it hard." Loki moans. "Who do you belong to?" Thor asks.

"You Thor! Please eat me!" Loki begs as she continues touching herself. He movements are erratic. She is almost there.

"Shall I call in one of the servants to watch me? I would use my fingers to play with your pussy. I would tease you with them. I would bring you your blissful release and spread your petals wide so that they may see your insides clench and drip."

"Yes! YES PLEASE THOR! Please…." Loki is frantic with need. Thor leans in and gives her pussy one good solid lick.

"AHHHHHHH!" She cries as she comes on his face. Thor thrusts his fingers inside to feel her muscles squeeze down on them. Loki rocks into them involuntarily. Thor continues exploring her flesh with his fingers. He stretches and scissors her opening until finally his whole hand is inside her and he is fisting her. The amount of mating juices Loki is excreting is copious and wrong. Thor loves it. The smell of her is like a drug. Her thick slickness is a warm invitation to bring her unending bliss. When Thor at last feels the stirrings of another orgasm he extracts his hand from his Queen and strokes himself until he comes. He sticks the tip in her as he milks himself.

They finally fall asleep for the remainder of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Three days later the bells in Asgard ring with the news of Loki's pregnancy. The fever broke on the morning of the fourth day and Loki knew she was with child. Loki delights in the knowledge that there is something inside of her that has pieces of both her and Thor. However, it was a good three weeks before either of them felt inclined to have sex again. It isn't long into the pregnancy before Loki discovers that her gag reflex makes sucking Thor's cock impossible. She can barely tolerate the sight of food as it is. Nevertheless, Loki is always considerate of Thor's needs.

It is late into the evening feast. Many of the guests are ready to retire but the Thor has yet to give them their leave. He is still celebrating Loki's pregnancy. Loki leans in and whispers to her husband.

"My dear King, the only thing that would make this moment more perfect is my lips around your cock." Loki smiles wickedly.

"Do not tease me so wife. I know you are incapable of such a service at the moment." Thor smiles. But then Thor looks down, startled, to see Loki's clone smiling up at him from under the table. It is his male form.

"Let's see how well you can keep from moaning in pleasure while in public." The real Loki whispers into his ear. The clone sets to work, sucking Thor off while hidden under the table. Thor's jaw clenches to keep his sounds of pleasure from escaping. Loki's eyes glaze over from concentration and the ghost sensations she is feeling in her own mouth. She could increase her physical connection with her clone and feel everything he is feeling if she wanted to. But not this time. Thor suddenly wishes the feasting hall were empty.

"You may all take your leave now." Thor announces from a seated position. Most assume that he must be too inebriated to stand. Several people stand and make their way towards the exit, but still too many remain. Damn. Thor shoots Loki a pleading look.

"Who do you belong to?" Loki asks Thor.

"You Loki." Thor mutters quietly. Loki preens from the statement. Her eyes sparkle with naughtiness, but she takes no pity on Thor. Clone Loki sucks Thor hard, deep, and vigorously. The loud sounds of cheerful guests drown out the sucking sounds he is making. Thor is no longer smiling. He tried to put on a look of impassivity, but mostly he just looks constipated. Dear Gods! How is Loki doing that with his tongue! Thor picks up his goblet and pretends to clear his throat to mask a growl, which is masking a moan. Thor can feel his orgasm building when Fandral decides to stroll up and talk to his friend the King. Oh Gods! Please go away! Please go away! Please go away!

"Fandral, good evening." Thor manages to choke out.

"Good evening my King. The Warriors and I were wondering…..when…." Fandral's question dies on his tongue. Something is wrong with Thor, he realizes. Thor's face is beat read, his pupils are blown so wide his eyes are practically black, and his hands are clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles are white. Thor gives out a restrained sigh and then, THUMP! Clone Loki hits his head on the underside of the table as Thor comes in his throat. Fandral looks down and realizes that there is someone under the table. Fandral realizes that _something _is going on and then turns his gaze to Loki who is sitting beside Thor. Loki picks up an asparagus spear and bites it off in a wicked seductive manner while looking sidelong at Thor. She then turns her gaze back to Fandral and quirks and eyebrow at him, still smiling naughtily. Though both of Loki's hands are in full view, Fandral now has no doubt that Loki is somehow fondling Thor under the table.

"I'll come back later." Fandral says before skittering off. Loki releases an evil giggle as she waves her hand to disperse the clone. Thor breathes heavily for moment as he looks at his wife.

"I will have my revenge." He says to Loki.

"You'd better. I fully expect a savage fucking for that little service I provided you." She says.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So husband….How am I to be punished?" Loki asks in the private comfort of their bedchamber.

"Summon your clone again." Thor commands. Loki's eyebrows arch in surprise. This should be interesting.

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Very well. You do know that I can feel everything he can feel and that if your goal is to deny me pleasure this is not the way to do it."

"On the contrary, dear wife, I am counting on it." Thor says. Curiouser and Curiouser Loki thinks to herself. Thor then turns his attentions back to the clone. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed." Thor orders him. Loki rolls her eyes and with the wave of her hand the clone is naked. Well that works to, Thor surmises. Thor removes his clothes and gets on the bed with him.

"Am I to watch then?" Loki asks.

"And feel. Touch yourself." Thor orders. Loki is still fully clothed, but hikes up her grand skirt and takes a seat with her legs splayed wide in a large comfortable chair. She slings one leg over the arm and starts petting herself. She watches her husband and her male form as they begin to touch, caress, and stroke each other. So this is what they look like together? She must admit that they complement each other well. Thor's large golden frame is counterbalance by Loki's slimmer, paler one. Their bodies mold together like a lock and a key. Thor takes Loki cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" The real Loki cries. It is so odd and yet undeniably pleasurable. Since she does not have a cock, what she feels is the mirror opposite inside of her body. The walls of her womb quiver. She and her male counterpart moan in unison. Thor shines an evil grin at her, the bastard! Loki can feel her orgasm building….until Thor stops.

"No! Please! Thor please!" She begs. Thor ignores her and speaks to the clone.

"Get on all fours and arch your ass in the air for me." Clone Loki smiles a devilish grin and looks at his maker. He turns his body around and pressed his chest to the mattress and presents his ass to Thor. Loki realizes that as a woman she has never enjoyed anal sex near as much as she does when she is a he. The prostate makes all the difference. She wonders absently if she will be able to feel the level of pleasure that the clone will feel. Thor uses oil to stretch and relax Loki's hole before sliding into him. Thor makes sure to angle both of their bodies just right for maximum pleasure. Thor starts rocking into him and hits that beautiful bundle of nerves straight away. Both Loki scream in ecstasy. Yes. Yes she can feel what he is feeling and it is glorious. Thor pounds into him with reckless abandon as he reaches around to stroke Loki's cock.

Loki is in the armchair yelling her pleasure and digging her nails into the armrest. Why didn't they think of this during their baby making? She can feel her orgasm building again, when Thor stops…again. Both Loki's cry out in desperation. She looks at Thor with pleading eyes and Thor takes pity on her.

"Join us." Thor says. Loki lifts her dress over her head as she crosses the floor to the bed. She gets naked quickly.

"How do you want me?" She asks.

"You are going to fuck yourself. Get underneath him. He is going to fill your cunt while I fill his ass." Her gaze locks with her male clone creation. They look at each other with both scandalized and timid expressions. Masturbation is one thing, but this takes self-pleasuring to a whole other level. He lifts up his torso as she climbs under. This should be easy. He knows what she likes. They are the same person after all. Loki feels his cock slide into her and start rocking. Clone Loki feels overwhelmed as he fucks his maker in the front while being fuck by Thor in the ass. Thor looks down at both of them and admires his creation. Thor sets a punishing pace which in turn affects the female Loki on the bottom. The Lokis kiss each other and moan a pleasure so deep that Thor actually starts to feel a little jealous. She can still feel everything he is feeling and the compounding pleasure is too much. They come in unison. Loki loses her focus and the clone disappears. Thor yanks her forward and buries his cock into her cunt to finish. It only takes a few more pumps before he spills.

"That was amazing." Loki mutters in a breathy voice. "One of these days you need to let me fuck you in the ass. It's wonderful." She says. The thought has occurred to Thor before, but he has always resisted. He likes being the top alpha male. Perhaps one day he will indulge her. Him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor awakens to a jolt. Loki is in labor. She is panting furiously as her contractions work to widen her birth canal to bring their son into the world. He carries her to the healing hall. The birthing room is prepared as the servants fetch Odin and Frigga. Loki starts moaning in pain and Thor paces the room in frustration. There is nothing he can do to take away her pain. Her moans become screams and Thor turns a noticeable shade of white. The mightiest warrior in the kingdom is going to pass out. Odin drags him from the hall.

"Sit down before you give yourself a head injury." Odin commands. It does not do to let the King of Asgard be seen fainting like a dainty damsel. Frigga remains in the birthing room. Loki's cries echo throughout the palace as the rain begins.

"Calm yourself Thor before you drown the Kingdom." Odin says. He hopes his sternness will help Thor keep his emotions in check. He needs to be strong for Loki today.

"She could die in ch…."

"She's not going to die in childbirth Thor. She will be fine." Odin says flatly. The night is long. Thor entertains his worst nightmares and hyperventilates more than once. Odin decides getting him drunk might be prudent. He calls for ale and orders Thor to chug it down like a good lad.

"Was it like this with mother?" Thor asks him.

"Yes. I found ale to be most helpful the night you were born. Here. Have another." Odin plies his son with drink.

Loki pushes hard into each contraction as Frigga holds her hand. The night is long. When the sun breaks over the hills shining the dawn on the golden realm, Loki pushes one last time. Her son is born into the world. He is black of hair and blue of eye. His skin is also ice blue, but the color recedes as he acclimates to room temperature. He looks like his father. The child is cleaned and wrapped up and then placed into his mother's arms. Thor enters the room and strides to Loki's side.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you for a very long time."


End file.
